Hysteria
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Ok, reposting this because of so much stress beforehand. Silvermist and Periwinkle have been torn apart and Silvermist can't cope with it. When she starts drinking, things get worse as she begins losing her grip on reality. No one is safe from her wrath, except Fawn and Periwinkle, of course, but especially not Tinker Bell. AU. Fairies not born from Pixie Dust.
1. Prologue

**_With help from The Grinning Psychopath and Tomas the Betrayer, I have finally managed to come to terms with the fact that TinkerBell is not just pretty ladies with wings going on stupid yet endearing misadventures. So, here you are._**

**_I don't own Tinker Bell._**

She moved stealthily through the fighters, stopping occasionally to watch a particular match up before arriving at her destinatuon: the throne room. Behind it lay her biggest enemy, the one she must conquer in order to get rid of all these stupid rules: Queen Clarion. Signaling to the four warriors behind her, she jumped up and kicked the doors in, her wings fluttering slightly as she landed. In the room sat the pixie, as proud as ever.

"Ah, good." Queen Clarion greeted her pleasantly. "I was hoping you would make it."

"Surrender, Clarion!" She spat, brushing long black hair from her blue eyes. "You know I will win. Too many fairies are unhappy with your rule; they will follow me."

"And how do you figure that?" the monarch sneered, standing from the throne.

"Because I have the good intentions of both Winter and Warm on my side." She stated maliciously.

"You're just a filthy hybrid. Real royalty is pure; no mutts allowed." She glared at the queen angrily, blue eyes flashing.

"Rules are about to change." She hissed. "Grab a weapon and fight me."

"A monarch does not dirty her hands with petty fights."

"I guess that will set us apart as Queens then, won't it, Clarion?"

"No, it will set us apart as opponents. All fighters must die eventually and your time just ran out."

She realized her mistake too late; she had neglected to take in the room and, therefore, hadn't seen the assassin standing by the door. Queen Clarion gave him a hand signal and an arrow sank into her back, right between her wings. She fell to her knees, armor clanking slightly as she looked down in horror. The arrow protruded from her chest with a red stain spreading down her front.

Turning her fierce eyes back to the queen, she gave a few choice last words. "You will not win, Clarion. One of my daughter's children will defeat you and then things will be set right. Mark my words, the last thing you ever see will be my daughter standing next to her own, her bright red hair shining like blood in the sunlight and her blue eyes glaring at you as you die. You'll rue the day you killed Honeysuckle."

"We'll see about that, Snowstorm." Queen Clarion smirked, watching as the light faded from the blue eyes and her opponent lay still. But a small glint stayed behind and that image would always haunt the monarch from that day on.

Turning to her assassin, she ordered, "Find her child and kill it. There will be no more war."

The sparrow man nodded and tore off while Queen Clarion removed the arrow and presented the fallen hero's body to the masses. The resistance immediately dropped their weapons and slowly knelt with the rest of the warriors.

Queen Clarion tossed the body from the balcony and stated, "Enough of this nonsense. Back to your duties all of you. Those in the resistance will be pardoned this once."

All those who had been involved in the fighting complied, the resistance hanging their heads as they realized they had lost. At the Healing Cove, a young Warm couple were just leaving with a newborn baby when the assassin arrived. he didn't pay the redheaded fairy or the black-haired sparrow man any attention as the sparrow man tickled the baby's stomach.

Going straight to the infirmary, the completely covered sparrow man glanced around, looking around for a baby with bright red hair and blue eyes. Spotting only one child with red hair, he assumed that was the one and shot an arrow, nailing the baby in the head. Stealing back out with the corpse, he presented it to Queen Clarion; she smiled in satisfaction and kissed him passionately.

"Well done, Milori." she purred.

Twenty-two years later, a redheaded Warm fairy met with a black-haired Winter sparrow man and the two conceived a child. But they had heard tales of what had happened years before and opted to leave it in the care of good fairies once it was born. However, the fairy died during childbirth and, after fulfilling her last wish, the sparrow man hung himself, never to see his daughter open her eyes for the first time.

A fairy opened her door the next morning to find a snoozing fairyling on her doorstep. Reading the note carefully, she smiled down at the little bundle. "Well, let's get you something to eat. When you wake up, I assume you'll be hungry."

**_There you go! What do you think of it? I know it's just the prologue, but more will be coming soon. Review and tell me how you liked this chapter._**

**_Translations: Fairyling = fairy younger than working age (sixteen)_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hey! guess who's back? Here's the next chapter, actually involving Silvermist and Periwinkle. Hope you like it._**

**_I don't own Tinkerbell._**

* * *

"Peri, your girlfriend's here!" Gliss teased as she announced their friends' arrival.

"Mist!" Periwinkle flew at the water fairy and hugged her close, kissing her passionately.

"Good morning, Wink." Silvermist laughed as the other four filed in behind her. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Spike and I were just discussing how best to make snowballs." Silvermist settled onto a stool and Periwinkle snuggled into her lap.

"So, have you two already..." Spike waved her hand and Silvermist chuckled.

"No, not yet. But I bet Tink and Vidia have. Especially since they actually live together now."

"Nope." Tinkerbell replied with a blush. "But what about you and Gliss, Spike?"

"Nu-uh." the frost fairy responded with a head shake.

"Then why the curiosity?" Fawn inquired.

"Because Gliss thought we were the only ones out of our friends not to have made love."

"Well, it's not like we don't get the urges." Vidia pointed out. "It's just usually during work."

"See Gliss? Nothing to worry about." Periwinkle chuckled. Gliss grinned and hugged Spike from behind, putting her chin on the brunette's shoulder. The pairs talked through the day, sharing information and stories on their different worlds.

"I wish I could go over, but I don't mind as long as I get to see you, Mist."

Silvermist smiled sweetly and pecked her girlfriend's lips. A knock at the door startled all present and Periwinkle called, "It's open!"

In walked Lord Milori followed closely by two guards. His gray eyes searched the gathered fairies and paused on Silvermist and Periwinkle.

"Are you two... together?" he inquired.

"Yes." Periwinkle replied, wondering why her leader would ask.

"Separate." he ordered. Periwinkle and Silvermist glanced at each other before the frost fairy climbed from the water fairy's lap, sitting beside her. "No. Separate as in break up and never see each other again."

"What?" all of the fairies demanded. "Why?"

"Because it is forbidden for sparrow men and fairies to form over the boundary relationships."

"Fuck that!" Silvermist spat.

"Silvermist!" Rosetta scolded.

"Save it, Rose." Silvermist snapped. "You've already broken up with Sled."

"But he's still royalty!"

"I don't give a waterdrop's outer coating. I'm not leaving my girlfriend for some stuck up royal bastard who can't even follow his own rules. You're with Queen Clarion. No **way** am I leaving Periwinkle if the **_royals_** can't even follow the law."

Lord Milori glared at her angrily. "Guards!" he shouted. "Apprehend this fairy and take her back to Fall, where she belongs."

The burly sparrow men each took one of Silvermist's arms and forcibly dragged her back to the border with a shrieking cluster of fairies in tow. The guards unceremoniously threw the water fairy across the border and she smacked into a tree, falling to the ground with a groan. One sparrow man held back Periwinkle as the other called for reinforcements. Within minutes, more officers lined up along the Winter side and ushered Tinkerbell, Fawn, Vidia and Rosetta back to Fall before barring them from returning.

Periwinkle battled against her guard angrily, but he merely brushed off her attack as if it were nothing. Finally, the frost fairy wore down and had to stop to catch her breath. Spike and Gliss watched her sadly while Vidia and Rosetta fought to drag away an enraged Silvermist and Tinkerbell tried pulling Fawn away as the animal fairy shouted numerous profanities. When Periwinkle had regained enough of her breath, instead of going for the guard again,, she landed a solid blow to Lord Milori's jaw. He stumbled slightly as Silvermist cheered, "That's my girl!"

Periwinkle glared at the Lord of Winter and snarled, "Fuck your rules. I'll find a way to see her, even if I have to fight all of your guards to do it."

Huffing, the frost fairy stormed away with her best friends. Across the border, Silvermist stood and threw off her two friends.

"I think it's time to talk to Queen Clarion." she growled. "Come on, girls."

* * *

**_How was that? You're gonna love the next chapter; confrontations with Queen Clarion never were my favorite in Tinkerbell, the characters lacked the right emotions. Drop me a review and tell me what you thought._**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hey! guess who's back? Here's the next chapter, with Queen Clarion as Silvermist's verbal punching bag. I thought it was funny, so maybe you will too. Hope you like it._**

**_I don't own Tinkerbell._**

* * *

Soaring off, the water fairy led her procession to the palace. Striding in, Silvermist called for the monarch of Pixie Hollow. Queen Clarion emerged from the throne room and quirked an eyebrow at the five fairies. "Hello, girls." she greeted them. "How-?"

"No." Silvermist interrupted. "Not how, why? Why the **_hell_** can't I be in a fucking relationship with Periwinkle?"

"I've never heard her cuss so much before." Rosetta whispered to the others.

"Just wait." Fawn sighed. "It's about to get much worse. Especially if Queen Clarion says the wrong thing."

"Silvermist." Queen Clarion said slowly. "It has been a rule for decades that Winter and Warm fairies don't court each other."

"And she said the wrong thing." Fawn groaned, waiting for the explosion.

"I already heard that shit from Lord Milori!" Silvermist shouted. "I didn't ask for a damn repeat! I want to know why the fuck I can't go across that damn border and be with my fucking girlfriend."

Queen Clarion cleared her throat awkwardly. "'Fucking', as you call it, is exactly the problem. The two season differences shouldn't date because most often it leads to lovemaking and, unless it's two sparrow men together, a baby is always conceived. There is only one way for two fairies not to-."

"Bolshivec!" Silvermist hissed.

All fairies not named Silvermist, Queen Clarion or Fawn turned to the latter. "Some of Silvermist's ancestry is Russian Pixieland so she was taught Russian when she was younger."

"That's a load of pellets from Fawn's rabbits. What's the real reason?"

"You don't have enough control **not** to conceive a child." Queen Clarion replied coldly. "All faesbian couples conceive children and a warm fairy and winter fairy doing so is forbidden."

"You're not fucking telling me something, Queen Bitch!" Silvermist bared her teeth. "What is it? Something that could ruin your reputation as queen? What a load of shit!"

"Sil, uh, I think that's enough." Tinkerbell called timidly.

"Oh no, Tink, don't!" Fawn gasped.

Silvermist slowly turned to glare at the tinker fairy. Vidia, Rosetta and Tinkerbell all leaped backwards as Fawn lifted into the air to further distance herself; Silvermist's eyes were jet black and held a feral glint to them. She almost looked like one of Fawn's rabid animals.

"I fucking love your fucking sister and I won't give her the fuck up until I get a full fucking reason and not some damn halfassed answer."

Tinkerbell nodded, cowering behind Vidia as the fast flying fairy whispered, "It's always the sweet and quiet ones. Never expect it from them."

"Whether you get a plausible reason or not, the decision is still final." Queen Clarion stated brusquely. "You are not to see Periwinkle or date any other Winter fairy or you will face the penalty of Instant Death."

Silvermist was turning blue with rage. "How could you fucking do this?" she shrieked. "I can't fucking believe you! I bet every time you go over there, you drop to your damn knees. Don't you? Or does Lord Milori shove his dick up that cute little pussy of yours?"

"Silvermist!" Rosetta gasped in shock. The water fairy turned and literally hissed at her, fire igniting behind her eyes. This time, Rosetta joined Fawn in the air, clutching the animal fairy in fear.

"I have control of my emotions." Queen Clarion replied sharply. "And I can't impregnate Milroi."

"You fucking bitch! What about him getting you fucking pregnant?" Silvermist demanded.

Queen Clarion blushed and lowered her eyes as she whispered, "I am... infertile. I cannot conceive a child."

Silvermist was nearly frothing at the mouth and she very much looked ready to attack. Fawn grew extremely worried because she truly did look like she had rabies. So the animal fairy led her best friend from the palace as Tinkerbell, Vidia and Rosetta apologized to the monarch before following.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Rosetta hissed. "She's our queen! We don't disrespect her like that! She-"

"-just isolated me from the fairy I love." Silvermist growled, rounding on her. Rosetta took a single step back, but Silvermist moved so close, their noses were almost touching.

"You have no right to question my actions because you've never felt like this. So don't go fucking preaching to me about the damn royalty. I fucking swear, one more word and I'm committing treason." Turning on her heel, Silvermist stormed away, grumbling about needing a drink.

"She drinks?" Tinkerbell inquired in surprise.

"Only when she's seriously stressed." Fawn murmured, watching her friend worriedly. "And those times have never ended well. Vidia remembers."

"Yeah, my wings still hurt from when she nearly tore them from their sockets." The purple-haired fairy shivered at the memory.

"I think for now we should just give her a little space. And Rose?"

Rosetta sighed. "I know. I need to apologize. Can I wait til she calms a little before I do it?"

"That'd be safest."

"And smartest." Vidia added. All four separated to go about themselves as they tried not to worry about their friend too much.

Later that night, Fawn went in search of her black-haired friend and found her drinking Dandy by the riverside.

"Sil?" the animal fairy called softly, slowly walking forward.

"Hey Fawn." Silvermist called hoarsely.

Fawn took a seat beside her best friend and glanced at her. Silvermist's eyes were bloodshot, her hair limp, her face pale and her lips redder than usual. From past experiences, Fawn pieced together that she had been crying, hadn't eaten, had been biting her lips with anger or sadness and wasn't as cheery as usual.

"Hey, it's going to be ok somehow, alright? We'll get through this." Silvermist hiccuped and a few tears leaked from her eyes.

"I fucking hate this." Silvermist sobbed, splashing at the water angrily before taking another swig of Dandy.

"Sil, maybe you should go a little easy on the Dandy." Fawn murmured, laying a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I don't see why it fucking matters anymore." the water fairy sniffed. "I can't see Wink."

The animal fairy, for all her motivational skills, had no comeback for that. So, patting her friend's shoulder gently, she left the water fairy to her drinking.

* * *

**_Translations:_**

**Dandy**** = _short for Dandelicion (dan-del-i-cion) Fruit Beverage aka the equivalent of human Brandy_**

**Russian Pixieland**** = _the equivalent of Pixie Hollow in Siberia where Winter is the dominant season_**

**Faesbian**** = _lesbian fairy_**

**There y'all go! Drop me a review and I can publish chapter three.**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Hey! guess who's back? Well, here's where things got tricky, but from life experience, I made it work. Thank you schizophrenia. Hope you like it._**

**_I don't own Tinkerbell._**

* * *

Silvermist awoke next to the river the next day. Her bottle of Dandy was empty and she sighed. "Here they come." she mumbled just before her mind split in two.

"We should just stay here all day and rest up." said the smaller, more rational part of her.

"But Wink needs us!" the larger much more emotion based and sometimes evil voice shouted.

"But she can't possibly need us enough to get killed."

"Wrong! She needs us more than enough to get killed. Come on, let's go check out those sentries!"

Silvermist stood and obeyed, flapping to the river and eyeing the sentries venomously. "Look at them with their big muscles and blank expressions." the emotional voice snarled. "I hate them all for going along with this ridiculous plan. I'm just one fairy, what harm could I do?"

"A lot to Queen Clarion and Lord Milori." the rational part jibed.

"Take a run at them, let's see how they handle it."

Silvermist groaned as she raced for the border; before she could make it past even one sentry, she was caught around the waist and thrown back onto the Warm side. Grumbling angrily, Silvermist soared over them toward the border. Halfway there and her wings were caught by a guard that, once again, threw her onto the warm side, and this time she hit a tree.

Growling angrily at the muscular guards, the water fairy wondered how to get past them. They were on both sides now and that only served to heighten her frustration. If she got past one side, the other side would be ready to toss her back. Stealing back home, Silvermist sat in front of a pond with another bottle of Dandy. Alternating between glaring at her reflection and gulping the flowery beverage, Silvermist grumbled to herself.

"There's no way to get past those guards." the rational part of her mind told her. "You should just find someone else to spend time with so you don't get the death penalty."

"But Periwinkle's my **SOULMATE**!" the emotional part roared. "I can't just forget her."

"Your death won't be something she forgets."

"That's not the point! If those guards weren't so damn big and strong and-."

Both sides realized something at the same time.

"That's why we can't get past them; they're much stronger than us. If we build up our strength there's nothing stopping us from getting past those big guys and getting to Periwinkle."

A mischievous smile colored the water fairy's lips. From her trips to the mainland, she knew the perfect place to train, planning how to get it done was just going to need precision.

The next morning, Silvermist awoke early to begin her planning. A mile or two north of Pixie Hollow was a large round clearing set in some forestry. The forest had a trail in it, but if need be, she would create a new trail just in case. Now, ways to build muscle.

"Remember those weights the Fairy gym had before all the muscle fairies died out?" the emotional part mused. "Maybe we could build some of those to help us out."

"But we're not a tinker fairy." the rational side argued. "We don't build things."

"Or do we?" the emotional side chuckled.

At the clearing, at sunset, Silvermist worked harder than usual, especially since this wasn't her natural element. Carefully putting the pieces together, the water fairy pulled back moments later with a triumphant grin on her face.

She was no tinker fairy, but she was damn sure proud of her creation. the twig held two stones on each side. taking a breath, the water fairy began lifting the dumbbell and lowering it again. breathing heavily, she continued until her arms felt numb.

Taking off along the trail she'd built, Silvermist timed herself mentally. Going full circle, she arrived back in the clearing and took deep breaths to calm herself. Looking down at herself, the water fairy realized that she was drenched in sweat.

"I'm going to need a new outfit." she mused slowly, dragging herself back home to bathe in the cool river water before heading to bed, too beat to think about eating.

Silvermist woke early that Saturday morning and crept to the river. Undressing, the water fairy looked at her reflection. Thinking on a good workout outfit, Silvermist used the water to begin trying out different things, manipulating it around her body.

First was a sweatsuit, but it was too bulky for running; she would die of heat stroke. A swimsuit was the next option, but it was too skimpy for exercising; being comfortable was one thing, but being exposed is another. Sweat pants and a tank top were too hot for her style, the top would stick to her skin uncomfortably and the bottoms would grow heavy.

Thinking a moment longer, the water fairy shortened the tank top into a sports bra and then thinned the sweatpants and chopped them into shorts. Admiring herself for a moment and nodding, Silvermist decided on this outfit. Glancing down, however, the water fairy stared distastefully at her flats. Just then, an animal hair floated to her on the wind and gave her an idea.

"Boots." she murmured. "Animal fur lined snakeskin boots."

Rushing off, Silvermist gathered some water lily flower petals to make the outfit first. Racing home, the water fairy set to work sewing the leaves into a dress. Slitting out the midsection, Silvermist sowed legs into the bottom half to make the skirt into shorts.

Not liking the purplish hue the petals contained, she grabbed a small cup and dashed out to where the art-talent fairies were painting flower petals, preparing for Spring. Sneaking forward, the water fairy deftly retrieved a cup of blue paint from a bucket. Stealing back into the brush, Silvermist didn't catch the concerned amber gaze that followed her worriedly.

Using gentle strokes so as to get it precisely right, Silvermist coated the clothing she'd made in a nice, light blue sheen. Hanging it to dry, she moved stealthily through Pixie Hollow, collecting fur shed from all the animals and old snake skin from the garden snakes. Carrying the supplies back home, Silvermist zoned out as the two halves of her mind engaged in another battle of right and want. She did not see the large bunny bouncing toward her and, therefore, didn't realize it was there until it nearly rammed into her.

"Whoa there, big fella." Both sectors of Silvermist's mind calmed and she smiled up at her orange-clad best friend.

"Hey Fawn." she called. "Jittery rabbit?"

"Yeah. Little guy just won't stay still."

"Well, you know how the newborns are; excited and curious, just like us fairies our first time using our talent at work."

"True enough. So, uh, what's all the animal shedding for?"

"This? Just wanted to try some new shoes is all."

"Really? What kind?" Fawn inquired, curiosity piqued.

"Boots." Silvermist replied.

"Boots?"

"Yup."

"Ok then. Good luck with your boots, Sil. I've got to go."

"Bye Fawn." Silvermist hurried home and set to work making the perfect boots. The frames and soles were made of the hard parts of bird feathers, the outer material was snakeskin and there was a nice coating of fur on the inside to keep her feet warm while exercising at night. Also painting these blue, Silvermist set these aside and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Hey! I've got another chapter here for you guys. Hope you like it. As you know, Christmas is coming up and after Christmas comes New Year's, the time when I REALLY get to work on stories so i can publish and update on new Year's Eve and on New Year's Day. So expect some great surprises. Til then, here's your fourth chapter._**

**_I don't own Tinkerbell_**

* * *

"Hey Silvermist?"

The water fairy glanced up from where she was collecting dewdrops to water the flowers, to see another water fairy, Lilypad, smiling shyly at her. "Hey Lil, what's up?"

"I... I was wondering... if you would like to watch the lightning bugs with me t-tonight?"

Silvermist's smile fell slightly as she realized what was going on. Lilypad was a blonde fairy with a slim build and large green eyes. She wasn't unattractive, but Silvermist wasn't taking anyone but Periwinkle.

"Lily, I'm sorry, really I am, but... I just got out of a bad break up, emphasis on the 'break' part, and I'm not sure I'm ready to start seeing someone else."

Lily nodded, a tear falling from her olive eyes as she turned away. "That's o-ok, Silvermist."

"Lily, I really am sorry."

"You're such a liar." The evil voice snickered coldly as Lily shook her head.

"No, don't worry about it."

Silvermist watched sadly as the blonde fairy fluttered away and sat down with a sigh, continuing with her work. Once her basket was full, the brunette flittered to the meadows and began tossing drops at different plants.

"Hey Silvermist!"

The fairy in question looked up and grinned at the garden fairy flittering over to her. It was a redhead with greenish yellow eyes that always wore a satchel around her waist to collect any seeds. "Hey Tracy, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I was just wondering if you were doing anything tonight."

"Nope, just some exercises." The water fairy twirled and shot a droplet before asking, "Why?"

"Oh, you know, maybe you and I could go out to dinner. I heard you were single again so..."

Silvermist froze mid throw and the drop slipped from her hand right onto the head of an earthworm. "Sorry!" She called as it dove underground.

Turning back to the garden fairy, Silvermist cleared her throat awkwardly. "Uh, Tracy, I... I kinda... just got out of a relationship and... I'm not sure if I'm up for, um, trying again with anyone else."

"Ok, well, if you ever change your mind you know where to find me." Tracy gave her a wink before fluttering off.

Silvermist hoped that would be the last come on for the day. Unfortunately, the day was still very young and, before lunchtime, Silvermist had turned down five more fairies, eight sparrow men and a turtle. Sitting down at the lunch table with her friends, the water fairy sighed.

"I wish they would get it." She groaned softly. "Do I have to wear a sign?"

"Well, Sil," Fawn murmured. "You have to admit: you are pretty damn hot."

"No, I'm average for a fairy."

"No Sil. Look at me. Then look at Rosetta. Then look at Vidia. Then look at yourself."

Silvermist sighed and looked around at her friends. "I see no differences that make me any prettier."

Fawn sighed, realizing that she actually had to spell it out to her friend. "You're curvier than we all are."

"Not you."

"You're more muscular than we are."

"Not you."

"You're more energetic than we are."

"Not you."

"You're usually calmer than we are."

"Not you."

"You're better with animals than we are."

"Not you."

"And you're nicer than we are."

"Not you."

Fawn's eye twitched slightly. "Ok, so you're not more appealing than me. That's not the point. You're more appealing than the rest of them."

"But not you."

"Tink's hotheaded, Vidia's mean, Rose is too sweet and southern and Dess is too cowardly."

"Hey!" The four aforementioned fairies piped up.

"So then I **_do_** need to wear a sign." Silvermist sighed.

"Come on, Sil." Vidia teased. "It can't be that bad. Some of the fairies are kinda cute."

Silvermist's eyes narrowed. "So was Periwinkle. I don't want a Warm fairy. I want **_my_** Winter fairy."

"Well, it's not like you have a symbol of your love for Periwinkle just hanging around." Iridessa pointed out.

Silvermist mulled over those words for a moment before her eyes lit up. "Not yet I don't." she whispered. "But I'm about to."

"Huh?" her friends inquired.

Silvermist grinned. "Tink, can I look through some of the mainland materials the tinkers have?"

"Uh, I guess, but why?"

"You'll see." The water fairy flittered to the Tinker's Corner and began rummaging through the materials from the mainland. She hadn't expected anyone to be there since it was lunchtime. So she was surprised when a shaky voice called, "Ah, Silvermist?"

Jumping, the black-haired fairy spun around to be confronted by Bobble, within very close proximity to her. Stepping away slightly, Silvermist asked, "What's up, Bobble?"

The tinker wrung his hands slightly as he took a deep breath. "I was wonderin' if ye weren't, er, with anyone, maybe, ah, ye could go out with me tanight?"

Silvermist sighed. "Bobble, you're a close friend of Tink's so I'll be honest with you. The reason I won't go out with anyone else is because I've been drinking."

"Again!" Bobble gasped.

"Yes, again. My mind's already split in two."

"Silvermist, does it have ta do with the... ya know... thing with...Periwinkle?"

"Yeah."

"Do ya need anythin' then?" Bobble inquired.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I don' approve'a the way the queen handled yer relationship with Miss Winkle. So, if there's a way fer me ta help the two'a ya, then I will."

"Thanks, Bobble." Silvermist gave him a soft smile. "I'm looking for a piece of string to make a pendent that expresses my love for Periwinkle so fairies and sparrow men can stop..."

"Askin' ya out?" Bobble suggested.

"Yeah." The water fairy blushed.

"Well, if it's a pendent yer wantin', might I suggest a piece from this ball here?" Bobble held up a ball of colorful strings and Silvermist smiled.

"Do you know where I could find some blue rocks?"

"Maybe in the valley where the art fairies toss all of the rocks that were accidentally painted incorrectly?"

"Thank you!" The water fairy picked up the ball of string and fluttered off happily.

Arriving at the Art Valley, Silvermist looked around at all of the different rocks. Fluttering in and out of the spaces between boulders and stones, the water fairy worked to find two different shades of blue. Glancing around, Silvermist saw a large rock on top of a hill of others. It looked fairly recently painted and so, the water fairy flew up to check it out, feeling a whoop of joy resonate in her chest.

A multihued blue rock.

Silvermist's eyes brightened giddily and she began breaking down the rock to make her pendant. It was a slow process and by the time the rock was small enough to even begin carving, Silvermist was drenched in sweat and panting heavily. Despite this, the water fairy went about her task diligently.

"I'll always wear this pendant." She vowed as she worked. "Only Periwinkle herself will be able to get it off me."

At long last. The pendant was finished and Silvermist proudly examined her masterpiece. It was a snowflake since frost was made of snow; in the center of the snowflake was a tear-shaped drop of water.

Rummaging through the collection of string, Silvermist finally came out with a black ribbon. Gluing the pendant to the ribbon with spiderweb, the water fairy slipped the necklace around her neck, nodding in approval and noting how good it looked against the paleness of her skin.

Flittering back to the lunch area, she arrived just as everyone was beginning to leave. Moving over to her friends, Silvermist grinned proudly.

"Wow, Sil." Fawn murmured, looking over the pendent with an impressed expression.

"Are you sure none of your family tree were tinkers?" Tinkerbell teased.

Silvermist shrugged and hugged each of her friends goodbye before fluttering back to work. Swirling and spinning the water, Silvermist felt the other voice in her head urging her to hurry up and finish. "The more time you spend at this river, the less time you have to train against those guards." Silvermist growled angrily and worked just a little faster, being careful not to get sloppy.

At last, all of her duties were finished and, after clocking out with Fairy Carry, she flew swiftly for her clearing. As she was making to take off her dress, the water fairy realized that she was surrounded on all sides by open trees. Anyone who had decided to take a nighttime walk through this area would see her immediately and wonder what she was doing.

Sighing, Silvermist resigned herself to having to work just a little harder to get to Periwinkle.

* * *

**_How'd you like it? Was it ok? Send me a review and I may post chapter five later on today._**


	6. Chapter 5

**_I don't own Tinkerbell._**

* * *

Silvermist knew that the wall had to be tall, too tall for someone to just fly over and short enough not to hurt her own wings.

"Doing it in sections will probably help build my endurance... and my wingspan."

"Well, make it fast because Periwinkle needs us." the emotional voice urged.

"Well, I might work faster if you would be quiet."

"Don't argue with me, just do it!"

"Why the hell are you screaming at me?"

"Because you're being incompetent and procrastinating!"

"Well, I'm trying! If I'm so incompetent why aren't you out here? Do **_you_** want to do it then?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Move over!"

Silvermist felt a strange sensation rush through her and she jerked, her eyes turning blue as she looked around.

"What did you do to me?" the rational voice shouted.

"I pushed you to the back effort a bit." Silvermist sneered, her piercing blue eyes surveying the area.

"But... how?"

"That is none of your business. Now shut up, I'm trying to work."

The rational voice grudgingly stayed quiet and the blue-eyed fairy nodded. "I think basic twigs and leaves should do the trick."

With that thought in mind, Silvermist went about gathering supplies.

It was hard work. She had to weave and sow, melding twigs and leaves with spider webs in order to create a lasting wall. The water fairy worked long into the night, perfecting the wall and building her endurance and strength. Once one tenth of the wall was completed, Silvermist surveyed her handiwork with a satisfied smile. Heading home, Silvermist glanced around Pixie Hollow before heading to the river to clean up.

Stripping from her workout clothes, the black-haired fairy sank into the warm water with a sigh as it began easing her sore muscles. Using a lily leaf, the fairy began brushing away any lingering sweat. Using the current to bring her her bath supplies, Silvermist began scrubbing properly. Lathering her hair, the water fairy didn't hear footsteps coming up behind her and so was startled when a familiar voice stated, "I didn't take you for the nighttime bathing type, Silly."

Jumping slightly, Silvermist turned to see Fawn grinning at her, her own bath supplies in hand.

"I started just recently." the darker brunette murmured.

Fawn untied her rope belt and shrugged out of her tunic, revealing a set of finely shaped, perky breasts and a flat toned stomach. Silvermist eyed it jealously as the animal fairy slipped off her capris and slippers.

"Sil, I know I'm hot, you don't need to stare." Silvermist rolled her eyes with a giggle and turned back to the water as Fawn slid in beside her.

"Fawn?"

"Hm?"

"How did you get so... fit?"

"What do you mean?" Fawn inquired lazily.

"You're muscular, slim and thin. How did you get that way?"

"I work with animals, Sil. I kinda **_have_** to be muscular and fit. It comes with the job description."

"So I should start working with animals?" Silvermist inquired.

"What? No. Why would you say that?"

"I want to get... more fit, building strength and endurance."

"Why?"

"The guards..."

"Say no more." Fawn sighed.

"I know you're probably going to tell me to live with the royals' decision, but I can't. I love her, Fawn. I can't just let her go."

"I'm on your side, Sil." the animal fairy shrugged. "It's a whacked ass decision to make fairies separate, especially when you're not following that law. I don't give a damn HOW infertile she is, is that the message she wants to send to newborn fairies?" There was no need to say aloud who the she was that they were talking about.

"Thanks Fawn." Silvermist murmured. "At least I know for sure that you've always got my back."

"Hey, what are best friends for?" the water fairy chuckled and the animal fairy hugged her.

"Just... try not to get caught, alright? I kinda like having you around."

Silvermist nodded in agreement. "You've got a deal."

The next day, Silvermist swirled the water in the river lazily. She hadn't gotten much sleep after her talk with Fawn; she'd been too afraid of the other side of her taking over while she slept and doing something brass. She had argued with herself all night, trying to understand how the other part could do that.

"You know you should have slept last night." the evil voice snickered.

"Why?" Silvermist spat back. "So you could possess me and get me killed?"

"I can't 'possess' you if you're unconscious. As it is, I'll be the stronger of the two halves now because I'm well-rested." Silvermist groaned and shook her head.

"I just don't want you to do something stupid."

"Me? Do something stupid? I'm slightly offended."

"Shut up."

The voice snickered and receded to the back of her mind.

Another hour passed with Silvermist teaching the smallest of the schools of fish how to jump up the small waterfalls. Fawn dropped by for a visit a few hours before lunchtime and began chatting with the water fairy as Silvermist worked.

"How's the water today, Sil?"

"Fine!" Silvermist called, testing it. "You might not want to dip your feet in it though; it's a little on the cold side this morning."

"It's not the only thing." a nearby sparrow man snickered. Silvermist glared at him and Fawn watched her eyes flash blue before she shot a spray at the poor guy, tossing him into the bushes.

"Sil, are you feeling alright?" Fawn inquired slowly.

"Yeah, why?" Silvermist turned back to her with her normal brown eyes.

"It's just... you seem a little edgy."

"I didn't sleep well last night."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Silvermist shrugged and turned back to the water, lifting a fountain just as someone called her name. Flinching slightly and dropping the water, the black-haired fairy turned to see Queen Clarion gliding toward her.

"Yes?" she asked cautiously.

Queen Clarion sent her a reproachful look at the lack of a proper greeting, but did not mention it. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Silvermist replied curtly, eyeing the monarch stoically.

"Well, I was just wondering because some of your friends were worried and I thought I might come see what was wrong."

"Really? **You** wanted to come see what was wrong? **You**?" Silvermist gave her a pointed look and Queen Clarion sighed.

"Look, I know that what I did may not be to your liking, but-."

"To my liking?" Silvermist snarled. "To my liking? You fucking tore me from the person that could possibly make me more happy than Fawn herself could and you think that's not to my **_liking_**?"

"Well..." Queen Clarion paused to think over her answer while Silvermist shook her head. As she did this, her pendant swung back and forth, catching Queen Clarion's eye. "What is that?"

Silvermist glanced down. "My Periwinkle pendant."

Queen Clarion's expression darkened. "Remove it." she ordered.

"Fuck you." Silvermist stated calmly.

"Remove it or I will."

"Fuck you." the water fairy repeated.

Queen Clarion's eyes narrowed and she reached out clasping the pendant and yanking it from Silvermist's neck. The water fairy's eyes darkened completely and her pupils dilated.

"You bitch!" She hissed, moving to punch Queen Clarion in the jaw. Before her fist could make contact, something pulled her backwards; glancing back, the black-haired fairy found that Fawn was holding onto her to keep her from abusing their queen.

"Let me go, Fawn. I'll teach this bitch not to touch what's rightfully mine."

"Calm down, Sil. You've had too many offenses against the queen with your language alone."

"Might I remind you that one single finger on me is treason?" Queen Clarion added haughtily.

Fawn stared at her as Silvermist struggled harder to throw her off. "Do you **want** a fucking death wish!" she shouted at the queen. "Shut the hell up before I just let her the fuck go!" Smartly, Queen Clarion kept silent as Fawn worked to calm her best friend down.

"Just, let me handle this, Sil."

Silvermist mulled this over for a moment and reluctantly nodded. Fawn released her and made her way to Queen Clarion. The monarch watched her closely, but was not prepared for the speed with which the animal fairy took the pendant from her. Handing the neckpiece back to her best friend, the animal fairy snarled, "You may be our queen, but what we made ourselves is our private property. Watch yourself, Queen Clarion, or you'll have two very powerful, unhappy fairies against you."

Queen Clarion scoffed. "She refused to follow an order. I was asserting my authority."

"Go _assert_ your _authority_ with Lord Milori then." Silvermist spat.

Queen Clarion glared at her. "Watch what you say or you may end up with nothing, Silvermist."

Silvermist sneered at her and went to retort, but Fawn hurriedly put a hand over her mouth to stop her as Queen Clarion nodded and fluttered away.

Silvermist glared at her retreating back and spat on the ground she had just been flying over, grumbling, "Bitch."

Fawn caught her arm and looked into her eyes, watching the blue fade. "Sil, your eyes..."

Silvermist looked at her in confusion and the blue completely disappeared. "What about them?"

"They... they were blue..."

Silvermist giggled softly and pushed some hair away from her face. "Fawn, that's ridiculous. My eyes are brown, not blue."

Fawn could tell that there was something her friend wasn't telling her, but decided, against her better judgment, not to speak of it further.

"Well, I'd better get back to work. See you at lunch?"

"You got it." Silvermist beamed. "See you later."

As Fawn flew away, Silvermist switched her thoughts inward. "So," she said casually. "Your eyes are blue?"

"Yes." the evil voice grumped. "And I'm slightly upset you don't have them. I'm going to sleep."

Silvermist shrugged and went back to her tasks, not bothering to ask why the voice wanted to sleep. She was just happy it was leaving her alone.

* * *

**_I think I accidentally just made Silvermist slightly schizophrenic. Sorry... unless you like it, then YAY! Send me a review and I'll be posting soon._**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys!_**

**_I don't own Tinkerbell_**

* * *

Growling, Silvermist pounded her fist into the tree again and again. No matter how hard she tried, the past week wouldn't stop replaying in her mind. Queen Clarion had been adamant about keeping her from Periwinkle. The most recent 'talk' which had happened today, was the cause for the assault on the tree. Silvermist couldn't erase it, no matter how hard her rationality tried.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Sil?"_

_Silvermist looked up to see Fawn standing calmly behind her. Noting the slight tremble with which her best friend was standing, the water fairy raised an eyebrow. "Hey Fawn, what's wrong?"_

_"N-nothing's wrong. Um, Queen Clarion, ah, she wants to see you."_

_Silvermist's brow stayed raised in confusion as she turned fully to face the animal fairy. "She wants to see me? Why?"_

_"She didn't say. Come on, she sounded peeved when she told me to get you."_

_Silvermist fluttered along behind Fawn as the auburn girl led the way to the palace. Upon arrival, both landed, since fairies flying for the palace meant some kind of threat, and walked inside. Fawn fidgeted nervously before knocking four times on the throne room door._

_"Just a moment!" Queen Clarion called. Silvermist and Fawn glanced at each other before nearly receiving whiplash as a loud sensuous moan emanated from the throne room._

_"The fuck?" Silvermist breathed as more, louder, moans and whimpers followed before a muffled scream was heard. Fawn instantly recoiled in disgust at the sound, but Silvermist remained stoic, despite the look in her eyes being damned close to murderous. Mere minutes later, Lord Milori strode out, his cape fluttering behind him. Silvermist gave him the death glare as he walked down the corridor. Not waiting to be summoned inside, the water fairy strode into the throne room and stood before a flushed Queen Clarion._

_"Hello Silvermist." the monarch grinned at her, but Silvermist's eyes simply glared back angrily, their pupils smoldering and the brown being laced with dark blue._

_"You summoned for me, Queen Clarion."_

_"Might as well be polite." the rational voice murmured._

_"To this bitch?" the emotional part snarled._

_"I think we should slit her throat and be done with the rules." the evil voice cackled excitedly._

_"Yes." Queen Clarion nodded. "I wanted to discuss again, the things that are not to be done in order for you to have no contact with Periwinkle."_

_Silvermist's eye twitched and more of the blue appeared, seeming to be warring with the brown for dominance. "And those... conditions... are?"_

_"Well," Queen Clarion stood. "They're quite simple, really. You cannot talk to her, obviously, and that includes the following. Sending letters, having other pixies speak to her, using the animals to communicate for you, and send the water to freeze in little messages where she can find them. You may not flaunt symbols of your love for her. It would not do for all the fairies and sparrow men to go around claiming their love for the winter pixies."_

_Silvermist's jaw clenched angrily as the queen spoke. "So, instead of making it easier on other Fairies and sparrow men, by showing that my heart's taken, I have to repeatedly turn them down?" she demanded._

_"Correct." Queen Clarion's smile was much too close to a smirk for the water fairy's liking._

_"And yet, still you refuse to follow your own laws." she growled._

_Queen Clarion's smile slid off into a reproachful look. "Silvermist, I already told you why I continue to be with Lord Milori-."_

_"No, actually you haven't." Silvermist stated, cutting her off. "You simply told me that you were infertile. That is no reason to break the law."_

_"So now you are going to recite pixie law to me?" Queen Clarion demanded._

_"If it makes you see how ridiculous all this is, then hell yes, I'll recite pixie law to you!"_

_"You will never be with her and that is final!" Queen Clarion thundered._

_Silvermist's eyes, instead of flashing blue, slowly began to glow a bright pixie dust yellow. Raising her hands, she began reaching out to any water in the area and brought it to her. Queen Clarion watched as she swirled the water before shrieking in surprise as it was directed at her. Encasing the monarch in a full bubble of water, Silvermist grinned maliciously, her golden eyes narrowed in delight. Queen Clarion looked around frantically, trying the find a way out of the liquid prison._

_"You simply said one finger on you is treason. I'm not touching you at all."_

_Queen Clarion stared at the water fairy in utter terror as she was slowly strangled as the water restricted her breathing. The queen choked and attempted to gasp as Silvermist kept the water swirling around her. Endless seconds passed by as Queen Clarion fought for life and the golden-eyed Silvermist took pleasure in her suffering._

_A loud creak suddenly emanated from the throne room doors along with a shout of, "Sil, NO!"_

_Something tackled Silvermist to the ground, breaking her concentration on the water and causing it to splash to the floor. Queen Clarion fell to her knees, coughing and gasping for air. Silvermist looked up to see Fawn looking panicked as she held her down._

_"What the fuck were you thinking?" the animal fairy demanded._

_"W-what are you **talking** about?" Silvermist blinked big brown eyes up at the animal fairy._

_"You almost killed Queen Clarion!"_

_Silvermist glanced over to see the monarch slumped to the ground, panting heavily. "Serves the bitch right." she snorted, her eyes turning blue._

_"Let me finish it!" she snarled, her eyes flashing gold._

_"No, I think I'll just... leave her alone. I shouldn't have come here today knowing how temperamental I was." she finished, turning as her eyes returned to brown._

_Fawn gawked at her best friend in confusion as the water fairy stood and flapped out the window, leaving her with the flustered queen._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"Fucking bitch." she snarled lowly, continuing her workout. "Who does she think she is, telling me I'm not supposed to even so much as think about my Periwinkle."

She let out a mix between a roar and a grunt, slamming her fist into the bark so hard that it nearly splintered. There were countless shards and pieces of broken wood surrounding her already and sap had started leaking from the bark that the water fairy continued driving into. Silvermist didn't feel the pain, though, so great was the combined anger off her three counterparts. At last,, after another half an hour of beating the tree, the water fairy squatted to the ground and examined her bleeding knuckles.

"You did well." the evil voice told her. "It may be time to test out your skills on those guards. Let's go."

"Wait!" the rational voice called. "We aren't prepared to go fight them. We need more training."

"No we don't." the evil voice retorted. "She's prepared to battle them."

"No she's not! She needs to do surveillance on their mannerisms and find out how they work. We can't just go in unprepared!"

"I think she's ready!" the evil voice snarled angrily.

"And if she isn't?" the rationality demanded. "What then? The guards could end up injuring her."

"Maybe another workout session should suffice?" the emotional voice suggested.

"Or two, just to make sure." the rational tone pointed out.

"Two!" the emotional and evil voice chorused.

"Periwinkle needs us sooner than later!" the emotional voice roared.

"She's ready!" the evil voice thundered. "Let's go to the damned river already!"

Silvermist lifted into the air, stretching her wings to measure out her wingspan, feeling slightly disappointed that it hadn't grown out yet. Flapping over the portion of her wall leading to Pixie Hollow, the water fairy soared through the darkening sky toward the riverside and watched the sentries for a moment.

The guards just stood there, watching the sides opposite their own. Silvermist bared her teeth at them angrily, unsure as to whether she should- wait, what was this? Looking closely at the guards, she noticed they were wearing armor to protect themselves from attack. The water fairy cursed lowly at this and decided she wasn't just going to need some armor, but also a weapon to break their armor.

Flying back home, the water fairy mused a bit near her small pond and decided that she didn't need a lot of armor, just something to protect her arms for when she's blocking attacks.

The weapon however was a different story. She was no good with bows and arrows so that was out. Swords weren't much her thing either, though she was very good with one. But the weapon had to be small, unnoticeable until the last second... a knife!

"I can make a knife to get past them. Plus it wouldn't kill them, just wound." Silvermist grinned happily, proud of herself.

"Then we start tomorrow?" the emotional, blue-eyed voice inquired.

"Indeed." the golden-eyed evil voice agreed.

* * *

**_There. She's tried to kill Queen Clarion. Granted, she didn't realize it, but still. Review please?_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Here's another chapter. Hope you guys like it!_**

**_I don't own Tinkerbell._**

* * *

Silvermist paced by the riverside. She had just come back from the Reading Hole after finding out more on armor. From what she could tell, tinkers usually made the armor and it was normally made of anything that came from the mainland. The water fairy wondered how she was going to make gauntlets if she neither had a hammer nor any material from the mainland.

"Just steal it." the evil voice whispered. "They won't miss it. Steal the material and a hammer. Then when you're finished, give the hammer back. It's simple." Silvermist waited for the other part of her mind to speak up, but it was silent.

So, shrugging off her confusion, the water fairy shot off. Moving quickly through the Hollow, Silvermist arrived at the tinkers' corner. There was only one light on and Silvermist could guess who it belonged to. Peeking over the edge, she smiled to see Tinkerbell still hard at work, putting the finishing touches on an invention. Trying to be quiet so as not to alert her blonde friend, the brunette crept closer.

Flapping above the ground to avoid making noise, Silvermist glanced around and saw a shiny silver material shining from the pile of things from the mainland. Moving over to it, the water fairy stayed in the shadows as she looked the silverish golden substance over. It looked to be flexible, but really hard. It would definitely work for her wristbands. Taking a deep breath, Silvermist grabbed a leaf and began sliding the material out, hurriedly replacing it with the leaf. Ducking above the cove to ensure a fast getaway just in case, the water fairy sighed in relief when the pile held.

Moving back into the corner, Silvermist crept along the wall and spotted a hammer on one of the desks. Sneaking over, she slowly picked it up and floated upward and out of sight. Dashing back home, the water fairy grinned and did a small cheer at her success.

Using the hammer, Silvermist began melding the hard silver substance into the shape she wanted. It was hard getting it to curve right, but she learned to temper her pounding so that she could smack out all of the dents. Fitting her arm through, the water fairy found them to be almost just right, which was good because she needed some room to be able to take them off. They were tighter around her wrist of course, but they stopped just before they reached her elbows. Twisting and turning her arm about to examine the little gauntlets speculatively, Silvermist nodded in approval and smiled at her creations.

The knife would have to wait until the morning time. Silvermist stripped of her clothing and slid into the animal fur nightgown Fawn had given to her for her sixteenth birthday. Slipping into bed, the water fairy snuggled down and yawned, shutting her eyes softly.

* * *

_Periwinkle fluttered closer, her bright blue eyes darkened in a lustful expression as she approached Silvermist, her wings glowing in the weak winter sun._

_"Wink?" Silvermist murmured as the frost fairy landed in front of her. "What are you doing over here without any ice on your wings? They could break."_

_"Sh, Mist, it's ok." Periwinkle silenced her with a finger to her lips. Silvermist looked on as her girlfriend's eyes darkened further. "I want you, Mistie." Periwinkle murmured huskily._

_"Wink, I don't-."_

_Periwinkle pressed her lips to those of the water fairy and Silvermist moaned softly. This kiss wasn't like any of their other kisses; this kiss was passionate, heated, lusty. "Wink!" she gasped as Periwinkle's tongue swept into her mouth._

_"Relax into me, Silvermist." the frost fairy moaned, her fingers tangling in the long black hair. "Let me take you away from here. All these rules and constraints."_

_Silvermist pressed herself into Periwinkle's body, feeling the maturing body against hers, her dress becoming damp as Periwinkle ground their hips together sensuously._

_"Oh Mistie, take me." the white-haired fairy whined needily. "Make me yours, claim me so they can't keep us apart ever again."_

_Silvermist felt heat shoot through her body and she arched as it traveled up her spine. Pulling Periwinkle close, she lowered them both to the ground and began kissing at the frost fairy's cold throat. As she was reaching the top of her ice blue dress, a loud buzz sounded where Periwinkle's moans had been just seconds before._

* * *

Waking with a start, Silvermist looked around to see that it was still dark outside. She was covered in sweat and her blanket had been soaked through as she slept. Her nightgown was tangled around her hips and the apex of her legs was emitting a musky scent. Another buzz jolted the water fairy from her observations and she stood, moving her dress down to answer her door. On the other side was a grumpy-looking Fawn.

"Hey Sil, do you mind if I crash on your couch? My house has been invaded by beetles and I didn't want to wake the other animal fairies so late at night."

"Yeah, Fawn come on in." Silvermist moved aside and Fawn stepped into her home.

"Are you okay, Silly?" Fawn asked gently, taking in her friend's flushed skin and flickering eyes.

"I'm fine. I just woke up, is all."

"Why were you just waking up?"

"I heard the buzzing in my sleep."

"Sorry. But then, why are you all flushed?"

Silvermist looked down at her hands and her blush deepened. Fawn gaped at her in utter shock. "You had a wet dream." she breathed.

"No I didn't!" Silvermist objected defiantly.

"Yes you did! I can smell your arousal!"

Silvermist put her face in her hands. "It was so intense Fawn. I needed her more than anything."

"Don't have to explain it, Sil. I've had my share."

Silvermist squirmed slightly as the aforementioned arousal became unbearable. "Fawn, I need..."

"Time alone?" Fawn inquired with a smirk.

"Yeah." Silvermist said feebly.

"I'll go take a walk by the river and come back in an hour."

"Thanks Fawn."

The animal fairy waved away her thanks with a good-natured smile and left Silvermist alone. The water took in a deep breath to try and calm herself as she made her way back to her bedroom. Sitting on her bed, she removed her nightgown and looked down at herself. Unsure of how to start, because she's never done this before, Silvermist just summoned an image of Periwinkle.

"That's right." the golden-eyed voice purred lustfully. "Now imagine her voice moaning your name."

Silvermist did as the voice told her, bringing up a memory of Periwinkle saying her name and mixing it with the husky voice she had used in the dream. Moaning softly, Silvermist started at her throat and let her hand travel southward. She gasped as she tweaked her nipple, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger. Heat shot through her body as she kneaded the large mound, moaning softly. Using her left hand to continue kneading her breast, Silvermist rubbed and pinched her way down her body, hearing Periwinkle whimpering and moaning in her head, begging for more.

"Oh Wink." the water fairy breathed, her fingers coming into contact with the apex of her legs. Something akin to a lightning current slammed through her, making Silvermist moan out and arch her back forward. Rubbing there, the brunette panted as colorful lights began appearing at the edges of her vision. There was a hole near the base of her legs right in the center and Silvermist circled her finger around it, hearing Periwinkle in her head, calling her name and desperately asking for release from the torture.

"Wink." Silvermist groaned. "Oh Wink."

Rubbing at the hole faster, Silvermist felt the pleasure roil in her stomach as her imaginary Periwinkle clutched at her, grinding against her as Silvermist pleasured her. Breath coming in short gasps and moans, the water fairy began to tremble softly as she wound herself tighter.

"O-oh Goddess!" One more tweak of her nipple and a last rub against her soaking hole caused the brunette to fall over her edge. Shaking and moaning, Silvermist let out a shout of ecstasy as her back arched upward, a thick wet liquid spilling over her fingers as the pleasure continued rocking through her.

When she was calmed enough, Silvermist began to move, taking her hands away from herself and working to slow her breathing and heartbeat. Wiping her fingers on her sheets, the water fairy looked up and bit her tongue to stop from screaming in surprise; in her doorway stood a smirking Fawn, leaning against the frame.

"Fawn, what are you **doing** right there?" Silvermist demanded, grabbing her nightgown and covering herself.

"Simply watching." Fawn replied with a shrug. "You're very virginal, you know. So sweet and gentle with the way you do it."

"Ugh, you are such a voyeur." Silvermist rolled her eyes and scooted back into bed. Minutes later, she felt something pressing into her from behind. "Fawn, what are you doing?"

"After your first time doing that, you need to be held so that it doesn't a negative effect on you."

"Thanks Fawn." Silvermist murmured, snuggling into the animal fairy and drifting back to sleep.

* * *

**_There's part of the Naughty Tink's idea. Silvermist masturbated. I want the tentacle to take her by surprise, though. Also, we see a slightly new side of Fawn._**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Here is Naughty Tink's idea for Silvermist getting herself a weapon, BUT it also involves Naughty Bear's idea for making cliffhangers. So I hope you enjoy._**

**_I don't own Tinkerbell._**

* * *

The water fairy flew all around Pixie Hollow, looking for a substance that could possibly make a good knife. She saw bird claws, rabbit teeth, snake fangs and insect exoskeletons. They all seemed like good ideas. The bird claws or rabbit teeth were definitely at the top of her list, but the snake fangs could help paralyze her opponent in a fight. The exoskeletons were too breakable for weaponry, even fairy weapons, so she crossed those off.

Moving down the where the animal fairies were at work, Silvermist tapped Fawn's shoulder. "Hey Fawn?"

The orange-clad fairy turned to her expectantly. "Hey Sil, what's up?"

"Where do the bones of dead animals go?"

Fawn's face fell into confusion as she replied, "Depends on the type of bone. Usually, exoskeletons, bird skulls and wingbones, rabbit's feet bones and spine and so on go to the landfill. Other types, like bird beaks and claws, rabbit teeth, snake fangs and such go to the tinkers for evaluation on their usability. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Sil, you've got that look that says you're up to something."

Silvermist shrugged and smiled. "I've got to get back to work Fawn. Thanks for the info." Before Fawn could question her again, Silvermist darted off and back to the river.

Later that day, at lunch time, Fawn told the others about her conversation with Silvermist. "I don't see anything wrong with it." Vidia shrugged.

"But it's not just that conversation." Fawn hissed. "She's also asked me about my muscles, any kind of built in weaponry animals have, what kind of armor fairies use... it's a little scary. What could she possibly be planning with all this warfare information?"

"Come on, Fawn." Rosetta told her. "Sil isn't the type to want to hurt someone. She's too sweet and nice and calm and-."

Just then, a large rabbit hopped into the dining area and zigzagged around tables as a blue blur chased it.

"You sneaky little rodent! I'll kill you myself! Give it back!"

The rabbit hopped past their table and the blur followed determinedly.

"I said give it back! It's mine. Get your own damn rabbit's foot; you have _two_."

The five fairies watched in shock as Silvermist launched herself at the bunny and slammed into it, propelling them both back into the brush. Seconds later, a pained scream and a roar of anger filtered back to them and the bunny shot off again, with Silvermist right on its tail, clinging for dear life. The two disappeared back into the brush and the five fairies stared at each other.

"You were saying?" Iridessa gulped. Rosetta looked to be amending her definition of 'Silvermist' as a group of animal fairies shot off after the pair to make sure Silvermist didn't hold true to her threat.

"See guys?" Fawn pleaded. "There's something wrong with her."

"PMS?" Vidia supplied.

"That wasn't PMS, Vidia." Tinkerbell whispered. "That was NLS."

"NLS?" Fawn asked in confusion.

"No Longer Sane." the blonde replied.

"Oh no!" Fawn groaned putting a hand to her forehead.

"Come on, this is Silvermist, people!" Rosetta exclaimed. "So she got angry at a rabbit. Fawn you can't tell me you don't get annoyed."

"She threatened to kill it." Fawn pointed out.

"I threaten to kill the beetles that eat at the plants."

"But this is Silvermist." Tinkerbell told her. "She couldn't threaten a stone if she wanted to. Now she's chasing bunnies and trying to hurt them."

"What was she trying to get anyway?" Vidia inquired.

"She said something about a rabbit's foot." Iridessa replied.

"But why would she want the foot of a dead rabbit?" Fawn sighed exasperatedly.

"Look, Fawn, relax." Vidia ordered. "I'm sure it's nothing. We just need to wait it out. Silvermist is just experiencing some mood swings, that's all."

The bunny came crashing back through, followed by a rush of water and a black-haired speed demon.

"But what if it's not?" Fawn gulped quietly.

* * *

**_Hope you guys liked it. This was my present for not updating yesterday or Monday. Send me a review. And if I get ONE more telling me that it's bland, I swear, I'm taking it off and posting it again in three years. I mean it. So review! :)_**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey! I'm back for the week. I'm trying to decide on whether or not I want to upload all of the chapters I have typed up or just make you guys wait. Ah well.**

**I don't own Tinkerbell.**

* * *

Silvermist fluttered about, practicing with her new knife. She'd finally gotten the rabbit's foot from that stupid bunny, and had conceded to not killing the dumb thing, but just taking the foot from it. Now, she had a nice knife with a blade of rabbit bone covered in hardened mud and a hilt of bone covered in smoothened wood chips. At the moment, she was working on blocking attacks, using a tree as an opponent. Ducking and diving and dodging imaginary foe, the water fairy had sliced a sizable chunk from the tree. Grinning, she sheathed it comfortably into her boot and began flying back to Pixie Hollow, proud of herself.

It was still relatively early, the sun hadn't even set yet, so Silvermist floated lazily through the trees, passing clusters of fairies and sparrow men who called out to her. Silvermist waved to them with a bright smile as she passed. Soaring passed the animal fairies, the water fairy grabbed an apple blossom from a nearby branch and floated it down to her best friend, Fawn gave her a wide smile before returning to the ladybug she was talking to. Fluttering down to the riverside, Silvermist saw Tinkerbell filling her canteen.

"Hey Tink!" the brunette called, landing beside the blonde.

"Hey, Sil, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm great, I've just been flapping around the Hollow."

"Oh that's cool. Right now, I'm working on this new invention..." As Tinkerbell spoke, Silvermist couldn't help watching the way her lips moved and the way her breasts bounced slightly as her hands gestured excitedly.

Pulling out of her stupor at the last moment, Silvermist was just in time to say, "It sounds very useful, Tink."

"Thanks!" the tinker gushed. "I have to get back to work. I'll see you around, Silvermist."

"Later, Tink."

As Tinkerbell turned around, Silvernist's eyes were drawn to her firm round ass; as she fluttered away, a chuckle sounded in the water fairy's head.

"You want her, don't you Silvermist?" the evil voice taunted as the water fairy tried to shake her lust away. "You're desperate for her touch, her taste, her voice and you'll do anything to get it, won't you?"

"But that's not Periwinkle!" the rational voice argued.

"Mm, but she could be. Follow her, Silvermist, find out where she's going."

The flustered water fairy lifted into the air and followed the young tinker, watching her wings flutter and the way her body moved.

"Oh, you definitely want her." the evil voice cackled. "Take her. Take her to your secluded workout place and ravish her passionately until she's hoarse from screaming and her pussy's so sore she'll have to fly instead of walk."

Silvermist almost moaned out loud as lustful thoughts clouded her mind and she watched Tinkerbell a bit more closely.

"Not yet." the rational part finally complied. "This needs planning too, so we aren't caught."

The water fairy continued after her friend, following her all the way to the Tinkers' Corner. Watching from the bushes, Silvermist licked her lips hungrily, following Tinkerbell's every move as the blonde fairy fluttered about the workplace.

"No!" the rational part of her mind finally shouted. "This is wrong. That's Tinkerbell, not our Wink."

"But they look very much alike." the emotionally unstable part hissed back. "So we can just pretend that she's a warm version of our frost fairy."

Slowly, before Silvermist's eyes, Tinkerbell transformed into Periwinkle, even sounding like her, and it was all the water fairy could do to hold herself back. Gasping, Silvermist turned and flapped back to the river, jumping in to cool herself down. Reemerging from the depths, Silvermist wrung out her hair and fought to control herself.

"Have a good swim?"

Jumping three feet off the ground, Silvermist whirled around to see Fawn leaning against a nearby tree. "Hey Fawn. Uh, I was just, um, cooling down. It's a warm day."

Fawn nodded with a smirk. "If you say so, Silly. So, where've you been all day?"

Silvermist shrugged. "Nowhere and everywhere I guess."

Fawn watched as her friend's eyes flickered between blue and brown for a few seconds. "Are you upset over something?"

"No, not really. I just... really miss Periwinkle."

"Yeah, I know how you feel... sort of. I miss hanging out with Spike and Gliss."

"I don't see her reasoning though." Silvermist hissed in frustration, her eyes reverting to blue. "Why can't I be with her? It's not like we're going to destroy the world with one child."

"I don't know, Sil." Fawn shrugged. "Maybe jealousy?"

"Huh?"

"Well, she can't have a baby with Lord Milori. So instead of sucking it up, she decided to make the other interseasonal couples miserable too."

"Bitch." Silvermist muttered, swirling the water with her fingers and making it interlace like a bow.

"Come on, Sil. Sun's setting; it's been a long day. Grab some shut eye, alright? Tomorrow's another day."

Silvermist nodded and flapped home, eating some nuts and berries before retiring to bed.

* * *

**_There you are! Drop me a review, dudes!_**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Ok, I've decided that I wanted to upload all the new chapters I have. From here on out, I've been revising a few suggestions from you guys and I hope you like it. If you don't... *Shrug* not MY problem. Enjoy your chapter, guys!_**

**_I don't own Tinkerbell_**

* * *

_Silvermist moaned out in ecstasy. "Oh Wink, suck it harder, love."_

_The pressure on her core increased tenfold and Silvermist groaned, bucking her hips as she felt her climax nearing. A dainty hand rubbed the little nub at the front of her pussy and made the water fairy writhe in pleasure._

_"Right there, Wink. Right there! Ah, that feels **good**!"_

_Bucking faster, Silvermist felt herself stiffen, shaking and trembling as the pleasurable sensation exploded from her center into her lover's mouth. Smiling in her bliss, Silvermist brought the other girl up for a passionate kiss, moaning as she thrust their tongue into her mouth. Pulling back with a grin, Silvermist shrieked to find herself holding, not Periwinkle, but Tinkerbell._

_"I love you, Silvermist." the blonde murmured, leaning down for another kiss._

Silvermist awoke with a shout, looking around wildly. She was covered in sweat, her tentacle was hard as rock and her heart was racing.

"No, this can't be right." she murmured. "I can't possibly be having these dreams about Tink: I'm in love with her sister, not her." Standing, Silvermist ignored the tingling in her groin and summoned a bit of water to drink.

"Come now, Silvermist." the golden-eyed voice crooned. "You know you want Tinkerbell. You want to feel her curvy body writhing in ecstasy underneath your own sweat-drenched frame."

"I mean," the blue-eyed part added. "You've gotten pretty hot from all the exercise, even though no one else sees it yet."

"No I haven't. It barely shows."

"Doesn't it?" the blue-eyed voice smirked.

Silvermist stripped from her nightgown and looked at her reflection in a nearby puddle. She had to admit, she was getting a much better body, in the muscular sense, not the feminine sense. The only fairies more feminine than herself were the garden fairies, the light fairies the fast flying fairies and Tinkerbell.

"Ok, so what's your point?"

"She'd have to be talentless not to realize your hotness. I'm sure she has a bit of lust for you too."

Silvermist shook her head in frustration. "No, I can't have those thoughts. I love Periwinkle, and only her. I just need to focus on getting past those guards to see her."

"Suit yourself." the blue voice verbally shrugged. "But I still think it's worth a try to get a Wink substitute until we can get to our love."

Silvermist sighed and decided to retire back to bed, hoping not to get anymore wet dreams; she didn't feel like masturbating tonight.

* * *

**_Tada? Reviews for Angel? Please?_**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Finally, we reach something familiar!_**

**_I don't own Tinkerbell_**

* * *

Silvermist yawned as she swirled the water, creating several different droplets of various sizes. The younger water fairies were watching curiously to see what she was going to do with the droplets as well as the three buckets of paint she had behind her. Keeping concentration on the water, the brunette threw a bit of paint into each, causing the drops to take on color. Once all of the droplets were colored, Silvermist made them zoom high over Pixie Hollow and burst into mini drops, creating sky art. The little fairylings cheered as the water drifted back down to them and Silvermist grinned.

"More!" a small redhead shouted.

"Yeah, do more!" the other fairylings called.

"We should wait for the Hummingboys to arrive first." Silvermist pointed out. The little girls groaned and pouted, but Silvermist held her ground.

"You're very good with children." the blue-eyed part of her observed. "If you sired one, you'd be an amazing caretaker."

"I like babies, but... I don't think I'm ready to take care of a little fairyling."

"But think of how Periwinkle would look, carrying your child." the golden-eyed voice purred. "Fluttering around because her stomach's too heavy to walk, her belly swollen like a ripe berry. Imagine feeling the little girl inside kicking against your hand, hearing her cries for the first time."

"Silvermist?"

The water fairy glanced down at the little fairy tugging her dress. "Yes, Annika?"

"Why are you purring like the kitties Fawn plays with?"

"Because I was daydreaming happy things. I didn't get much sleep last night, so I'm zoning out a lot."

"Oh." the wide green eyes stared at her in wonder and the brunette picked up her favorite fairyling.

"How about we work on your droplets while we're waiting?"

"Yeah!" Annika cheered.

"Okay everyone!" Silvermist called. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Silvermist."

Smiling, the water fairy instructed them on the basics of moving their hands. At last, the hummingboys arrived and Silvermist prided in making the children gasp and squeal in wonder and excitement as she made drops of water fly around and burst into color. As it was nearing time to go, Silvermist felt the blue side of her push her aside.

"Hey little guys?" All of the children turned to her. "How about next time, I tell you a story?" The pixielings all cheered as their caretakers took them home.

Silvermist grinned to herself before frowning in confusion. "A story? There's not going to be a next time for you! You'll have merged with me again by the time they come visit."

"We'll see about that." Blue Eyes smirked.

"Come on, let's go see Tinkerbell." Gold Eyes urged.

Silvermist sighed and flew to the Tinker's Corner, catching sight of her blonde friend soaring off. Trailing after her, Silvermist heard Vidia's voice nearby and cocked her head as Tinkerbell suddenly disappeared. A moan, seconds later, made her look to the left. What she found made her smile and blush, hurrying back to the river. She wouldn't cockblock a make-out session involving Vidia.

As she returned to her element of expertise, she felt a semi-familiar sensation. Her body was tingling in arousal and she knew she needed some time alone. Glancing around, the water fairy made sure no one was watching before leaping behind some bushes and scaling a tree to the top.

Shrouded in leaves, the water fairy pulled aside her dress and rubbed at a little nub near the front of her apex. Moaning loudly, Silvermist replayed the way Tinkerbell had transformed into Periwinkle right before her. Feeling herself slowly beginning to wind tighter, the brunette also felt something... strange. It was as though something were wiggling and writhing inside of her. Thinking it must be her pleasure heightening even more, Silvermist rubbed the nub harder, needing release. To her surprise, a squelching sound came from her hole and the water fairy glanced down to find the tip of a large, dark blue tentacle protruding partway from her hole.

"What the hell is that for?" the water fairy breathed.

"Touch it and find out." the blue-eyed voice chuckled excitedly.

Slowly, a pale finger flicked over the tip and Silvermist felt a wave of pleasure crash into her and nearly knock her off the branch. Emitting a loud, guttural moan, Silvermist rubbed at the tentacle further, coaxing it out so that she could pump her hand along it. It wasn't what she had experienced her first time masturbating. No, this was much more intense because every part of the tentacle tingled and throbbed, coupling with the aching throb of her nubbin to create immense ecstasy. Breath getting shorter and eyes wilder, Silvermist saw a flash of Tinkerbell and Periwinkle standing side-by-side as she came, Periwinkle turning to her sister and melting into her, causing Tinkerbell to change into Periwinkle's image. Silvermist bit down on a branch in front of her to keep from screaming out as her orgasm rocked through her.

Moaning in aftershocks, the water fairy glanced down to find that a goopy white substance was dripping from her tentacle. Just as this registered in her mind, Silvermist heard someone flapping up.

* * *

**_Booyah! Fairylings = fairies below working age (sixteen). Hummingboys = sparrow men below working age. Review for me._**


	13. Chapter 12

**_I thought this chapter would be funny and I was thinking you guys would too._**

**_I don't own Tinkerbell._**

* * *

"Stay calm, Ivory. I'm sure some bird just didn't watch where it was dropping its... excrements... and it accidentally nailed you." Silvermist kept perfectly still as Fawn tried reasoning with the fairy named Ivory.

"Whatever bird it was, I'll give it something much worse than diarrhea." Ivory snarled, dashing back down. Fawn waited a moment and Silvermist held her breath, wondering what her best friend was doing.

"Sil, that's why we don't masturbate in trees anymore."

Silvermist's brows furrowed. "How did you know it was me?"

"Because every OTHER fairy in Pixie Hollow already knew that we didn't masturbate in trees anymore." Fawn moved closer and pulled aside the leaves before Silvermist had a chance to cover herself. The animal fairy's mocking comment died on her lips as soon as her eyes landed on the tentacle. The water fairy gulped, expecting a disgusted explosion to come from her best friend, but Fawn kept her gaze locked on the slimy appendage.

"Hey Fawn!" a voice piped up. "What're you... staring... at..." A group of animal fairies had flown up to investigate Fawn's absence.

All five animal fairies gaped at the tentacle from behind the rowdy pack leader and Silvermist grew increasingly embarrassed. To make matters worse, Vidia, Rosetta and Iridessa were all flying by surrounded by their respective talent friends and soon, Silvermist had a large crowd just staring at her. Many of the sparrow men were giving her envious looks while every fairy sans Rosetta, Vidia and Iridessa was drooling all over themselves.

"Whoa, that thing's huge!" a voice shouted. As if waking from a dream, all of the fairies snapped out of their haze and grinned lecherously at the water fairy before them.

"Hey, Sil," Tracy purred, subtly moving closer. "I heard you were still single, but, uh, I was wondering if anyone new had caught your eye."

A dam broke and every fairy in the crowd began vying for a chance to bed her.

"Choose me, Silvermist!" several fairies shouted, pushing, shoving and batting at each other, trying to make their way forward.

The fairy Silvermist had accidentally ejaculated on was in the front and her hand grazed along the tendril. Brown eyes rolled in rapture as Silvermist moaned softly. All of the fairies froze and stared at her lustfully before gasping; her tentacle was still growing. When it stopped moving outward, even her friends couldn't stop the lusty looks that filtered into their shocked expressions.

Silvermist looked at them all before her eyes fell pleadingly onto a frozen Fawn. Fawn glanced around and noticed all of the other fairies about to pounce her friend so thinking quickly, the animal fairy jumped in front of her best friend and bared her teeth at the other fairies.

"Back off, all of you!" she snapped. "She chose me!"

"What!" Ivory roared.

"She looked at me and chose me. All of you, shoo." None of the fairies moved, pouting or glaring at her.

"Now!" Fawn snarled, interlacing the command with a cat's growl. Grumbling about fairness and biased selection, most of the fairies soared off to relieve their arousal. Only the animal fairies, Vidia, Iridessa and Rosetta remained.

Ivory looked unconvinced and smirked. "I don't believe you, Fawn. Prove that you're the one she chose."

Fawn nodded and turned, kneeling beside her best friend and pulling her into a heated passionate kiss. Moving her lips up to the water fairy's ear, she whispered, "Don't protest or they'll know I was bluffing and won't leave you in peace."

Silvermist moaned in response and tugged at Fawn's rope belt. There was a shriek of rage before the flapping of several wings was heard. Fawn pulled back and helped Silvermist adjust herself. "Remember, no more masturbating in trees." the animal fairy reminded her friend.

"Got it, Fawn. And thanks for helping me."

"Eh, it was my fault for staring too long."

"Um, how do I... how do I retract it?" Silvermist blushed as Fawn chuckled.

"Just think about it. If you will it back in-" There was a wet slurp as the tentacle recoiled back into the water fairy. "-in is where it will go." Fawn finished, laughing.

* * *

**_Well, *I* thought it was funny. Review and tell me if you did or didn't._**


	14. Chapter 13

**_Ah, this is one of my favorite chapters... and something slightly climactic always happens in all my thirteen chapters... it's weird._**

**_I don't own Tinkerbell._**

* * *

Silvermist yawned for the tenth time in the last minute. It had been an exciting day and though usually exciting was what she was looking for, the day's events were better left behind. Moving about her home tapping the glow worms to go off, Silvermist was surprised to hear a knock at her door at such a late hour.

Moving over to answer it, she was not prepared for something to cover her eyes and two strong arms to circle her. Silvermist struggled against whoever had her as they carried her through the air. At last, Silvermist bit down on the arm holding her tightest and a shout accompanied the arm's removal. Before she could control her wings, Silvermist found herself plummeting through the air. It was a hard fall. Bouncing slightly, the water slowly got to her hands and knees as someone, most likely the person who'd done this, landed behind her. She attempted to turn around and snarl at them, but they lifted her dress and began rubbing at her pussy.

Silvermist gasped and bit back a moan. "This is wrong." she muttered to herself.

A large finger was thrust into her aching core and the water fairy moaned out her pleasure. The finger wasn't very deep, but it still felt so good. As the hand went back to rubbing and poking at her soaking core, Silvermist felt that same wiggling writhing sensation she'd felt earlier just before her tentacle had appeared. She squirmed and grunted, trying to get away from the violation.

"You like that, don't you, you filthy whore?" a male voice hissed into her ear. "You're a dirty slut, aren't you?"

"No!" Silvermist growled. "Get off me!"

A pinch of her nubbin made Silvermist gasp and arch her back, moaning in need as she felt her tentacle slither out. "Oh yeah, that's what I want, slut. Gimme all of it."

Silvermist couldn't stop her tentacle from slithering out further, sliding up the sparrow man's body and into his mouth. He groaned in pleasure and began sucking at the blue tendril as Silvermist cried out in rapture. Suddenly, one hand clasped the bottom of her tentacle as the other pulled the tip from his mouth. Silvermist gasped and whimpered as the pleasure stopped.

"'ey there li'le fairy." a voice sneered from the dark. "How's about we make that ten'acle of yours the right size for such a dainty young lady."

A sparrow man stepped from the shadows holding up a knife. Silvermist realized that she'd been set up and tried to flee, only to be grabbed by two large animal sparrow men. "W-what are you going to do?" she asked fearfully.

"Nothing major. Now, just hold still. This won't hurt a bit. For us."

His laughter rang in her ears and Silvermist's heart leaped into her throat. As the sparrow man lifted her tentacle, the water fairy began pleading for mercy. "No! Please no! No! No! NO! **_No!_**"

There was a swish as the knife cut through the leathery skin.

"Ah!"

Silvermist heard someone screaming and realized that it was her. White hot, unimaginable, excruciating agony ripped through her body as the sparrow men held up the tentacle in celebration and stole into the night. Silvermist sank to the ground, bleeding heavily from her wound. Wing beats sounded through her pain-induced haze and she looked up to see a group of fast-flying fairies descending on her.

"Silvermist!" they all exclaimed.

"What happened?" the leader demanded, patting her face to keep her awake.

"They... cut... tentacle." Silvermist gasped out before her eyes rolled back and she passed out.

* * *

**_Don't yell at me, this is part of character development. Review and if you do yell at me, keep it clean for this particular chapter, all the others... don't care what you say... unless it's helpful._**


	15. Chapter 14

**_And we're at the Healing Cove!_**

**_I don't own Tinkerbell._**

* * *

"We need to get her to the Healing Cove!" the leader of the group shouted.

Lifting the water fairy together, they rushed her to the Healing Cove and checked her in. Then, each of them alerted one of Silvermist's friends to what had happened. Fawn beat Vidia to the Healing Cove, her heart pounding faster than her wings as she received her best friend's room number and raced to her. Vidia and Rosetta were right behind her as she stopped at the room and looked in.

"Just hold still, Sweetie." the Healing Fairy murmured, administering a pulp to the water fairy's tentacle stump. Silvermist hissed out in pain. "Now we just need to wait for the tentacle to grow back to its original size. How long was it?"

"I-I don't know." Silvermist replied meekly.

"Fifteen inches." Fawn stated, stepping into the room. An audible cracking sound was heard as Silvermist whipped her head around to stare, wide-eyed at her friends.

"Sil, some fast-flying fairies came and told us that you had been attacked." Vidia said softly.

"What happened, Sugar?" Rosetta inquired timidly.

"Just a moment," the Healing fairy interrupted. "Did you say fifteen inches?"

"Yes." Fawn nodded.

The Healing fairy raised an eyebrow. "Surely you're exaggerating? It couldn't have been any more than twelve, right?"

"No, it was definitely fifteen."

"Well to grow back twelve inches it usually takes an hour, if you all are willing to wait."

"We're not leaving her." Fawn almost snarled, watching Silvermist. The Healing fairy nodded and walked out while Fawn knelt next to the bed.

"What happened?" Rosetta repeated.

Silvermist's eyes filled with tears and she began sobbing as the memory returned. Fawn crawled up next to her and pulled her friend close, cradling the sobbing girl's head against her shoulder. "Sh, Sil, it's ok. It's going to be ok. Vidia and I will take care of them for you. They'll never hurt you again, I promise."

Silvermist nodded and took a deep shuddering breath. "I... I was at home. I was going to go to bed, but there was a knock at the door. When I opened the door, someone grabbed me and covered my eyes. When they uncovered them, I was in a small clearing in the middle of a bush. The person who had grabbed me... he began... he..." Silvermist swallowed thickly.

"Sil, did he... did he touch you?" Vidia whispered.

Silvermist nodded, a small sob escaping her. "It felt good, REALLY good, and my tentacle slithered out all the way. But when it was out, the sparrow man grabbed it and held me as another one came out of the shadows holding a knife. He said... he said he was going to make my tentacle the size it should be. And he... he... he sliced it off. And it hurt. It hurt a lot."

Her three friends exchanged enraged knowing looks. There were only four sparrow men in Pixie Hollow who would get that jealous of a fairy's tentacle being longer than their own cock: a water pixie named Wave, two animal sparrow men called Furball and Hairy and the ringleader of the group, a fast-flying sparrow man by the name of Northbreeze.

"I'm going to kill him." Vidia growled, cracking her knuckles.

"They're mine." Fawn snarled, eyes blazing.

"I'll take the last one." Rosetta sneered, wings twitching.

They all glanced down at their friend to see her dozing on Fawn's chest. Glancing down, Fawn let out a soft moan and Vidia and Rosetta exchanged heated glances as they watched the tendril grow.

"God, she's going to make a fairy really happy one day." Vidia breathed, watching as it grew another full inch.

"Yeah." Fawn sighed. This caught the pair's attention.

"No way!" Vidia exclaimed.

"Way." Fawn murmured.

"You... you really..."

"Yeah."

"Aw, don't worry, Fawn." Rosetta cooed. "How do you know it isn't you?"

Fawn simply pointed to the pendant that the water fairy had refused to remove. "Oh."

No more words were spoken as Fawn continued stroking Silvermist's hair and Vidia and Rosetta busied themselves with plotting how to get back at the four pixies responsible for this.

At last, the Healing fairy returned. "Alright, it's been an hour, let's see the progress."

Watching the tendril closely, the fairy was shocked to find that it still had quite a ways to go. Sitting down, she studied the growing appendage for another half hour until it was finished.

"Amazing." she murmured, running the tips of her fingers over the large tentacle gently. She poked and prodded at it, testing weight, length (to find it was actually eighteen inches long) and stability. "Well this is new. The last time a case like this came up... it was about forty years ago. That fairy was actually experimenting with talents that were not her dominant one and this made her tentacle grow to encompass the growth of her skills as well."

"So you think Sil might be doing talents that aren't her original one?" Fawn inquired.

"That's my assumption of it. But her tentacle seems to be very stable and healthy again, so it's probably best if you take her home."

"Rose, can she go home with you?" Vidia asked. "Fawn and I have business to attend to."

"No, if someone's going to do it, it's going to be all three of us in broad daylight so everyone can know what they did to provoke us."

"I second that." Fawn murmured. Vidia turned to her with a protest and found the animal fairy looking down at the brunette. "She has a right to witness it." Fawn stated, lifting Silvermist into her arms and standing; the water fairy's head rolled forward onto Fawn's chest and she snuggled into it like it was a pillow.

Soaring out, Fawn took Silvermist to her own home and laid her out in the animal fur bed. Then she went out to the main area and talked over with Vidia and Rosetta about who would do what.

* * *

**_Don't yell at me, this is part of character development. Review and if you do yell at me, keep it clean for this particular chapter, all the others... don't care what you say... unless it's helpful._**


	16. Chapter 15

**_I don't own Tinkerbell_**

* * *

Pixie Hollow awoke to the sound of three almost identical screams of rage. Fawn, Rosetta and Vidia raced through from three different parts of the Hollow, calling the attention of countless pixies as they raced for their destination. Arriving at the tavern, Vidia had to hold back a livid Fawn: hanging on the sign above the door was a long, dark blue, extremely familiar tentacular appendage and beneath the old sign, a new one read: The Tentacle Tavern.

"Those sons of bitches!" Fawn hissed, shaking Vidia loose and diving through the tavern door.

Vidia motioned for Rosetta to join her as screams and roars and numerous profanities emitted from the inside of the pub. Ten minutes passed, in which several sparrow men fled the premises, before four bound and gagged figures were unceremoniously tossed from the doorway.

"You filthy, disgusting, nasty little vermin!" Fawn snarled, stalking from the wreckage inside. Pulling a string, she ungagged all four at once.

"Let us go, Fawn!" Hairy roared.

"Yeah, we didn' do nothin' to you!" Furball spat.

"No, but my best friend can testify otherwise." the enraged animal fairy hissed.

"We don't even know who she is." Wave commented smugly. Rosetta slapped him across the cheek.

"How'd you know her best friend wasn't a sparrow man!" she demanded.

"Uh, well, um..."

Fawn grinned evilly. Untying Furball, Hairy and Wave, the three fairies commenced a massive beatdown, much to the confusion of the half-asleep crowd. When all three men were unconscious, Fawn spat at the ground.

"What was that for?" Lilypad piped up.

Fawn pointed to the sign and half the pixies in the crowd gasped. "Silvermist!" they all shouted in horror.

"A group of fast-fliers had to take Sil to the Healing Cove last night because these four assholes decided to get jealous and assert their dominance. Wave seduced her to a secluded place, Furball and Hairy held her down, and Northbreeze..." Fawn sneered the name, turning and advancing on the trembling sparrow man. "...snipped her tentacle clean off. You sick bastard." She landed a hard blow to his jaw and growled in pure anger.

"It don' matter now!" Northbreeze smirked. "My dick's still bigger'n her tentacle now."

"Wrong, you sorry shit." Vidia snickered. "Hers grew back last night."

"Wha?" he demanded.

"Yeah, Healing fairies know how to do that. Fawn, Rose and I'll pull his pants down if you wanna do the honors?"

Fawn unsheathed a sapphire-encrusted blade and grinned maliciously. "I'd love to."

Rosetta grew a tree stump and Vidia forced Northbreeze to his feet and both ripped his pants down, exposing his cock for all to see. Laying it out on the stump, Fawn raised the sword, but before she could swing it, a shout penetrated the air.

"No!"

All eyes stared and the crowd parted to let Silvermist through. "Fawn, don't!"

"Sil, why not? You're not standing up for him after what he did to you!"

"No, I..." Swallowing thickly, Silvermist set her jaw. "I want to do it."

"Oh thank God." Northbreeze sighed in relief.

"Why are you praying?" Rosetta snapped.

"Because with her, I have a higher chance of living. With Fawn, she could have 'accidentally' cut my head off or something. Bless you Silvermist. Thank-."

Silvermist punched him in the jaw. Blood splattered across the ground. "A blessing from you is fire in my hair." she spat as the crowd gaped in shock.

Taking the sword from Fawn, she held it comfortably and swung it over her head. As she was bringing it down, her eyes flashed blue and the sword swished, drowned out by the agonized scream sounding from the sparrow man. Spinning on her heel, Silvermist placed a well-aimed kick to the wounded area with her boot. Northbreeze passed out from the pain as Silvermist slowly handed the sword back to Fawn. The animal fairy watched her eyes return to brown as the crowd cheered. Silvermist looked down at the ground with a blush as Rosetta presented her old tentacle to her.

"No," Silvermist murmured, shaking her head. "Let him keep it. As a reminder of what happens to fairy-jealous sparrow men." Glancing down, she cocked her head. Beginning to search Northbreeze's pockets, she came out with the knife he'd used to cut her tentacle and sheathed it in her boot, opposite her own. "But I'll keep that, so that he can't do this to anyone else."

Most of the fairies and sparrow men took off after that. A few stayed behind to ask Silvermist if she was really alright before they too were gone. Iridessa, Rosetta, Vidia and Fawn watched the water fairy take deep breaths to calm herself.

"Are you sure you're alright, Sil?" Fawn asked gently. "Maybe you should wait an hour before heading back to work."

Silvermist shook her head and replied, in a raspy voice, "I'm fine. I just... I can't believe I let it happen."

"Sil, you're still new to all this. I mean, next to Tink, you're one of the youngest fairies in Pixie Hollow."

"I still should have fought back. Does that make me a whore like Wave said?"

"He said what?" Fawn roared, Rosetta having to her back from lunging at the unconscious sparrow man.

"You could have fought back." A voice called. Queen Clarion floated forward. "But you didn't. And because of that, justice was done to those who deserved it."

Silvermist gave a noncommittal jerk of the head, glaring up at the monarch. Queen Clarion gave her a sad look before floating away.

"It's because of her this happened anyway." Silvermist muttered bitterly. "If I'd been able to see Periwinkle, I wouldn't have needed to masturbate, ergo wouldn't have cause the stare fest yesterday and prompted Northbreeze and his pals to try asserting dominance. Hell, my tentacle wouldn't even BE this long if I was able to see Wink."

"How do you know?" Fawn inquired.

"Because I heard the Healing fairy last night. She said it had something to do with using talents that aren't the dominant one, right?"

Fawn paled, so Vidia quickly covered her. "Uh, yeah, that's what she said. I think it's time we all got back to work, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." Silvermist cast one last glance at the four men before lifting into the air. As soon as she left, Fawn fainted.

* * *

**_Lol, that's pretty killer. come on, you know it was. review and tell me what's up._**


	17. Chapter 16

**_I don't own Tinkerbell_**

**_Hey guys! Lol, I had a thought. I'm guessing you guys didn't know that I'd updated because Punishment was still at the top. Well, sorry for confusing you guys so here's a filler chapter for you before another dea of Naughty Bear's comes into play. Enjoy._**

* * *

Silvermist paced back and forth.

"Go to her!" Gold Eyes commanded.

"I shouldn't." Brown Eyes protested.

"Kiss her."

"I couldn't."

"Cradle her."

"I wouldn't."

"Make sweet love to her."

"But I don't love her."

"Make her moan." To emphasize, Blue Eyes moaned softly, mimicking Periwinkle's voice.

"Stop." Brown Eyes pleaded.

"Make her scream."

"No."

"Have her call your name in utmost ecstasy."

"Silvermist!"

The water fairy froze in shock. Whirling around, she let out a breath of relief when she saw Fawn flapping toward her. "Hey Fawn. What's the matter?"

"Nothing." the animal fairy stated with a small smile. "Just bored, so I decided to come see you."

"That's sweet." Silvermist giggled, swirling the water lazily.

"The others are coming in a moment."

"Really?" Silvermist murmured.

"Yeah, it's just a gathering, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Brown Eyes warred with Blue Eyes for control, but lost as Gold Eyes grabbed her from behind. Fawn glanced over to find her friend sporting blue eyes and she cocked her head in confusion. A shout caught both girls' attention and they looked up to see their friends soaring down to land beside them.

"Hey girls." Rosetta called.

"Hey!" they replied.

"So what are you two up to?" Iridessa inquired.

"Nothing much." Silvermist murmured, smiling at her. Iridessa squeaked as Vidia and Tinkerbell gasped.

"Your eyes!" Rosetta breathed.

"What about them?" the water fairy inquired.

"They're blue!" Vidia exclaimed.

Silvermist sighed in exasperation and said slowly, "I already told Fawn, my eyes are brown not blue."

"But... but..."

Silvermist's eyes flashed brown once more as Vidia stuttered over her words. The water fairy turned her gaze on Tinkerbell and drew a sharp intake of breath her eyes switching to gold. Periwinkle fluttered before her with a wide smile on her face.

"Wink." she breathed, flapping forward. "Oh, I've missed you." She embraced Tinkerbell happily and squeezed her tight.

"Uh, Silvermist, I'm not Periwinkle."

Blue eyes snapped open and the brunette pulled back with a blush tinting her cheeks. "S-sorry, Tink, you look like Wink is all."

"It's ok, Silvermist. I know you miss her."

Silvermist shrugged halfheartedly and simply listened to the conversation Rosetta started up among her friends. Daydreaming as she stared into the water, Brown Eyes argued with Gold Eyes as Blue Eyes simply listened.

"I want to stay with her!" Gold Eyes shouted.

"I'm not ready for that type of commitment!" brown Eyes shouted.

"You love her, don't you?"

"Yes, but I'm not **_ready_**!"

"You **_are_** ready!"

"You can't **_make_** me!"

"Oh yes I can! Blue Eyes!" Blue Eyes surrendered herself and let Gold Eyes take control as she struggled with Brown Eyes.

"Tink?" All five heads of her friends whipped around at the obvious purr in the water fairy's voice. "Do you mind dropping by my house for a second tomorrow afternoon?"

"Uh..." Tinkerbell glanced at the others for help, to which, Silvermist chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't jump you, trust me."

"Um, ok then. I'll see you tomorrow at three."

"Got it."

"No Tink, don't!" Brown Eyes shouted to no avail.

"It seems we'll have to keep you locked up for a bit, since we can't have you ruining my plans." Gold Eyes snickered, stroking her cheek.

Slowly, both Blue Eyes and Gold Eyes began taking on forms of their own. Blue Eyes looked just like Silvermist, but with a different set of eyes. Gold Eyes had red hair, gold eyes and tanned skin, a flirty smile coloring her lips. Brown Eyes gasped and backed away as Gold Eyes advanced on her.

"Don't worry." the redhead purred. "We just need to knock you out until we've finished our plans."

"No!" Brown Eyes shouted. "I can't let you do this to Tinkerbell!"

Gold Eyes clutched her throat. "You don't have a choice." she smirked, squeezing at the girl's jugular. Brown Eyes fought for breath, clutching at the hand around her throat. Her large brown eyes rolled in her head and she passed out against Gold Eyes.

Blue Eyes walked forward and smiled. "Perfect. Shall we prepare?"

Gold Eyes gently fondled Brown Eyes' breasts as she drawled, "We shall."

* * *

**_Ah, another chapter done. he sweet smell of production. Send me a review would ya? I think I might wait to upload therest if I don't get at least three by Friday._**


	18. Chapter 17

**_I don't own Tinkerbell_**

**_Another chapter just for the hell of it. One question to Naughty Tink: Did you read the chapters before 16? just checking. And also, because she's an ACTUAL alterego, she doesn't look exactly like Silvermist. She's what I would think Silvermist's alterego would look like. Thanks for reviewing. Also, for CommonSwift, Yes, we are sure Queen Clarion isn't possessed. She was just trying to get Silvermist back on her side. As you can see, attempt failed._**

* * *

Silvermist grunted as she continued pumping the dumbbells. Her stomach and chest didn't burn with aches anymore, but there were still small twinges. She had gone from having two rocks on each side to lifting full ten rock clusters and she could go for far longer than before. Setting the weight instruments down, the water fairy took off along the trail, doing five laps before returning to the clearing at the end of the last one.

Putting her hands on her head, Silvermist walked over to the small pond she'd created and examined her appearance, liking what she saw. Her arms were toned and bulged with muscle, but somehow managed to retain their feminine quality. Trailing her eyes down, Silvermist noticed that her chest looked larger and firmer, her nipples jutting out slightly against her sports bra. Her ribs weren't prominent, but the abs on her stomach were; all six of them rippled with each breath she took and glistened with sweat in the early morning predawn light. Her thighs were lean and her calves were hard and firm.

Silvermist smiled at her reflection and turned away, taking a swig of her water. She had stopped drinking Dandy because of how it would impede all her hard work. But everything was set now. All that was left... was Tinkerbell and then Silvermist would get what she had wanted for so long: her love, completely and totally.

Tinkerbell nervously approached the water lily, hearing humming inside. She waited outside for a moment, getting her bearings together before calling out, "Silvermist?"

A moment later, the water fairy appeared, her flickering blue and gold eyes making Tinkerbell's nerves quiver even more.

"Tink!" Silvermist grinned at her, which took Tinkerbell by surprise. The tinker had never seen her friend grin; there had been small smiles, wide smiles and even half smiles, but never a full grin. Silvermist had some... strange teeth. they were slightly sharper than normal fairy teeth were, the points fitting together easily. "I'm glad you showed up." Silvermist stated, breaking Tinkerbell from her reverie. "I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" The blonde was instantly excited and curious. Silvermist motioned for her to follow and the two fluttered inside of the home.

"Close your eyes." the brunette commanded. Tinkerbell squinted at her suspiciously, before closing her eyes. Silvermist took her hand and guided her forward, stopping her in the middle of the room.

"And... open them."

Tinkerbell eagerly opened her eyes and gasped at the outfit in front of her.

Silvermist stood next to a strapless shirt with prominent breast cups, a dipping neckline, and a bit of cloth shaped like a V with the point resting right where a fairy's belly button would be. The bottom of the outfit was barely a bottom at all; it was a cloth band with pieces of cloth in the front and back, hanging down to cover the more private aspects. "Sil... what is it?"

"It's a ceremonial outfit." Silvermist purred, her eyes changing gold. "It's used to mate two pixies for life."

"Then... why are you giving it to me?" Silvermist gave her another grin and Tinkerbell gasped. "Sil, you can't possibly think I would leave Vidia!"

Silvermist frowned, her eyes switching back to blue. "No, Tink, of course not. I just... I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry." The water fairy turned away and began folding the outfit up, preparing to put it away.

Tinkerbell took a deep breath and walked forward, laying a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Look, Sil. I know we look alike and all and I know you miss her, but I'm not Periwinkle. I can't **_be_** Periwinkle. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Tink." Silvermist murmured, her eyes brimming over with tears. Just for a moment, Tinkerbell saw the Silvermist she knew, the brown-eyed one, but in the next second, both she and the tears were gone. "You should probably go then. I don't want the others thinking I've gone completely squirrel nuts and jumped you." Tinkerbell chuckled and nodded, hugging her friend goodbye before flying off.

As Silvermist watched her fly away, her eyes flashed gold and an evil grin spread across her face. "I'll have you, my love. One way or another."

* * *

**_There you are. Next chapter, shit happens. Review please!_**


	19. Chapter 18

**_A new chapter for you guys. Things start heating up here!_**

**_I don't own Tinkerbell_**

* * *

Silvermist looked around the clearing proudly. Everything was set to go. The moss bed was fluffed and softer than a newborn kitten, a small pond gurgled slightly at her and the ceremonial outfit hung on a sunflower, courtesy of some hard-worked garden magic in Silvermist's ancestry. Brushing herself off to make sure her own outfit was spotless, Silvermist pulled on her dress over her workout outfit to preserve it while she went to work. Anticipation boiled heavily in her stomach, rolling and churning like a restless beast as she thought of the wonderful things she would do to her sweet 'Periwinkle' tonight.

"Oh, Wink," the water fairy moaned, stopping on the way to Pixie Hollow to rub against herself and stroke her tentacle almost soothingly. "Soon, we'll be together forever and you'll be mine once and for all, royalty be damned!"

As if to agree with her, the dark blue tendril twitched its way out and up into her mouth. Silvermist moaned and took a long slow drag on it, sucking at it eagerly and feeling herself grow even more excited. Slowly retracting the appendage, Silvermist chuckled huskily and soared to the river, her eyes changing from gold to blue as she landed.

"We can't have you touching her where someone would see, now can we?" Blue Eyes chuckled.

Gold Eyes pouted, but decided to amuse herself by fondling Brown Eyes' unconscious form once more. The day dragged on endlessly, Gold Eyes getting restless as it seemed like every water fairy in Pixie Hollow stopped by for a word with Silvermist. Blue Eyes smiled at them all kindly and tried to make good conversation or give good advice.

"Why the hell do they have to come to her?" Gold Eyes grumbled, watching another group of fairies flitter away.

"Because our vessel is very popular indeed." Blue Eyes replied, lazily swirling the water. "She has been noted by every fairy in Pixie Hollow to be very hot and quite gentle, the necessary traits for a good lover."

"I'm a lover!" Gold Eyes exclaimed indignantly.

"I said **_good_** lovers. You are simply hot. You lack the gentleness a good lover needs." Gold Eyes glared at the black-haired essence and slapped her ass.

Blue Eyes didn't even flinch. "And my point is proven."

"Shut up." Gold Eyes hissed, going back to sucking Brown Eyes' nipples.

"Don't you **ever** get tired of sex?" Blue Eyes sighed.

"No." Gold Eyes replied, her essence tentacle slithering out.

"Don't do it. You'll need that energy for later." Gold Eyes pouted, but complied.

Slowly, the sun moved across the sky and many of the water fairies finished up their work, heading home. At last, the sun's rays were faded enough that Silvermist was ready. Fluttering to the Tinkers' Corner, she searched for a moment before her eyes landed on Tinkerbell. Smiling smally, she sauntered over to the blonde's work station and just leaned against the desk. Tinkerbell glanced up and smiled, somewhat nervously. "Sil, hey, how are you?"

The water fairy gave her friend a small smile. "I'm good. I'm on break right now, letting myself rest before heading back to the river."

"Oh maybe I'll see you there soon. I'm going to the river a little later to fill my canteen."

Silvermist nodded, her mind going into calculation mode. "Alright. I might see you later then. I've gotta go see Fawn. Bye!"

Tinkerbell went back to work as Silvermist fluttered off, unaware that Silvermist had already seen her best friend. A little while later, Tinkerbell flittered to the river to get some water and fill her canteen. She glanced around, but found Silvermist to be nowhere in sight. "She must have finished work early." the blonde murmured, kneeling beside the water.

Following Tinkerbell to the riverside, Silvermist grinned as she stepped from the shadows, her flickering blue and gold eyes zeroing in on the blonde fairy. "Hey Tink." Gold Eyes purred happily.

Tinkerbell whirled around and tensed when she saw Silvermist standing behind her. The water fairy had streaks of red faintly coloring her hair and her eyes were a bright gold. "H-hey, Sil, uh, what's up?"

Silvermist's eyes trailed down the tinker's body and she grinned another sharp-toothed smile. "It's not what's _up_, Tinkerbell." she stated, sashaying forward. "But what's _in_. And soon that will be me and you."

"How do you mean?" Tinkerbell inquired, glancing around to try and spot any witnesses.

"I mean, soon, it will be me in you."

Tinkerbell's breath caught and she tried to fly away. Silvermist grabbed her leg and pulled her back down, hugging her close. Tinkerbell grunted and lashed out with her fist, catching Silvermist in the nose. The water fairy shouted in surprised pain and let the blonde go, her eyes turning blue as she glared at the tinker. Flittering forward, Silvermist grabbed Tinkerbell by her hair and slammed her into a tree.

"You will come with and for me!" the water fairy snarled lowly, nipping at the blonde's neck.

Tinkerbell grunted and kicked Silvermist in the stomach, sending the water fairy backward. Silvermist slid across the ground and noticed Tinkerbell's proximity to the water. Thinking quickly, Silvermist easily manipulated the water and wrapped a liquid tendril around the blonde's neck, slowly strangling her into unconsciousness. Waiting a short three minutes, the water fairy successfully knocked her target unconscious. Picking up the blonde fairy, Silvermist flapped her wings quickly and flew to her clearing, landing smoothly inside the wall and gently setting down the unconscious fairy. Taking a swig of her third to last bottle of Dandy, Silvermist waited for the tinker to wake up.

Periwinkle was glumly frosting leaves and bushes as she walked through the frost forest. Gliss and Spike followed her with twin expressions of sympathy. Just then, a strange feeling swept through the youngest fairy.

"Whoa!" Periwinkle breathed. Somehow, she knew it had something to do with Silvermist. Then a different, but equally as strange sensation hit her and she knew that one was for Tinkerbell.

"I have to get to the Fall." She breathed. "No wait... they're... not in Pixie Hollow. They're closer to the mainland."

"Peri, what's up?" Gliss asked.

"I need a block of ice. Just a small one. I'm heading across the border."

"What?" Spike exclaimed.

"Tinkerbell and Silvermist. Something's wrong with both of them. They're not in Pixie Hollow."

"Ok." Gliss took a deep breath. "I'll get a small block from Slush." She dashed off while Spike stayed to try and calm Periwinkle.

"What if they were kidnapped? Or hurt? Or worse? I don't know what I'd do without both of them, Spike."

"Don't worry. Here comes Gliss. We'll escort you to the border and distract the guards while you get across and find them."

"Here you go." Gliss called, tossing a chunk of frozen water at Periwinkle.

"Thanks. Let's go."

The three frost fairies shot off for the border. While Spike and Gliss raced up and down the lines of guards, getting quite a few to chase them, Periwinkle shot over the border and into the brush. Once the two distractions saw that she was fine, they shot back to their side, laughing and giggling with each other. Periwinkle shot off in search of her sister and girlfriend.

* * *

**_Hey there, guys! Hope you like this newest of the installments! Send me a review, eh?_**


	20. Chapter 19

**_I don't own Tinkerbell_**

* * *

Finally, after a good twenty minutes, Tinkerbell stirred. With a soft moan she looked around, catching sight of Silvermist.

"Sil, what's going on? Why are we here? Where the hell IS here?"

"Don't worry." Silvermist chuckled, the last bottle of Dandy nearly empty by now. Standing, she downed the last of it and threw it at the wall she'd built, watching it smash.

"Silvermist what the hell is going on? Why did you bring me here?"

"Because Queen Clarion was wrong!" Silvermist snapped, her eyes changing blue. "She was wrong! She thinks that she can keep us apart, that she can just separate us and we'd be okay with it. I'm NOT okay with it! She's a stupid, manipulative, crazy bitch and if she thinks she can just tear you away from me without a fight, she's **dead** wrong! I don't care who tries to keep you from me, I'll kill them!"

Tinkerbell's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Sil, wait, please. Talk to me, maybe I can help."

"Help?" Silvermist snickered. "She's the one who's going to need help once I'm through with her. How many offenses was that? She took you away from me, there's one..."

"Silvermist." Tinkerbell called, holding onto her friend's arm and trying to calm her.

Waves of rage poured off the water fairy and they made Tinkerbell's stomach twist uncomfortably. Wrapping an arm around the enraged fairy, Tinkerbell tried to gain her attention. Silvermist glanced down at her and found 'Periwinkle' looking up at her in concern. "Oh, don't worry, love." She cooed soothingly, stroking Tinkerbell's cheek. "Once our union is complete nothing will keep me from you ever again. We'll be one with each other forever."

Tinkerbell jerked back at her words. "Sil, I'm not your love. I'm Tinkerbell, not Periwinkle."

Silvermist's ears fell on none of this as she stroked the blonde's hips. "So beautiful. Come, we must start the ceremony. Our union needs to be complete before the sun sets, after all."

Silvermist knelt next to Tinkerbell and attempted to tug the dress away, but Tinkerbell wouldn't let the green leaf leave her body. Silvermist snarled and grabbed the dress, tugging more firmly at it. Tinkerbell held firm, wrapping the clothing tighter around herself. Silvermist shook her head and unsheathed her knife, splitting it down the middle and tearing it off the tinker. Said fairy looked up in surprised horror as Silvermist blushed.

"I... I got stronger so I could go to you. But then you came into Warm territory and I didn't have to go to you."

Standing, the water fairy smiled almost shyly down at the blonde. "Come, love, we have to get the ceremony started before the sun sets."

Tinkerbell crossed her arms and refused to get up. Silvermist grinned, seeing Periwinkle looking up at her alluringly, silently asking to be picked up and carried. Leaning down, Silvermist picked up the struggling tinker fairy and jogged over to the pool of water. Grabbing numerous balls of light-with a bit of effort-Silvermist warmed the water and gently lowered Tinkerbell into the pool. The tinker relaxed into the warmth and sighed in content before tensing again as Silvermist used a leaf to begin washing her.

"Sil, I can bathe myself..."

"Sh, it is ceremonial for the more masculine of the fairies to pamper the other."

Tinkerbell raised an eyebrow uncertainly at this. As far as she remembered, there was nothing masculine about Silvermist. Slowly, Silvermist took the leaf and washed any dirt from Tinkerbell's tan skin. Then, she grabbed a bottle and began washing her hair as well, watching as it flowed through her fingers with the water. Swirling the water with her finger, Silvermist rinsed the lather from the blonde's hair without getting her face wet and grinned, grabbing a towel and helping Tinkerbell out.

As the tinker began pulling on the bottom half of the clothing Silvermist had provided her with, she watched the brunette's gaze grow more and more lustful. Silvermist began walking forward, her lips forming a small smile as her hands moved in an odd fashion. Tinkerbell glanced down, curious to wonder what Silvermist was doing to cause her arms to move like that and shrieked in terror. A large blue tentacle protruded from the water fairy's pussy and Silvermist was pumping her hands along it.

Silvermist jumped to calm her. Shushing her gently, Silvermist cooed, "Don't worry, my love. There's nothing to be afraid of. All fairies have one, but the majority length of mine stays inside of me because it's longer than most other fairies' because I use talents that aren't my dominant one. You'll feel immense pleasure from it, trust me."

"What do you mean?" Tinkerbell inquired.

Silvermist didn't answer but instead grabbed a nearby comb and gently began brushing at Tinkerbell's hair. "It's so beautiful." She murmured, running her fingers through the soft locks alongside the comb. As she straightened the potential curls, she laid kisses across the blonde's shoulders and along the slope of her neck, savoring the taste of the soft skin on her lips.

Reaching for the top half of Tinkerbell's clothing, she softly wrapped her arms around Tinkerbell, caressing her stomach and coaxing a soft moan from the tinker fairy as her hands drifted higher, stroking at the plump tanned breasts and making them jiggle seductively before sliding her hands around the back to tie the cloth. Fastening the tie, she grinned and turned Tinkerbell around to face her, fondling the tinker's full breasts. Tinkerbell bit back a moan and, to Silvermist's pleasure, a white liquid dripped from her nipples.

"Your milk will mark our union, completing the ceremony to make us inseparable, to make us soul mates, keep us together forever so I can cherish you for eternity, my sweet Periwinkle, my love."

"W-what?" Tinkerbell gasped, staring up at the water fairy in shocked horror.

Slowly, Silvermist stripped out of her dress, revealing her workout outfit as her eyes turned gold. "I want you desperately." she rumbled, her eyes raking the tinker's form. Tinkerbell felt lust shoot through her as the toned body came into view. Silvermist's chest was large and perky, her stomach flat and her abs prominent. Her legs were tight with muscle and her arms rippled with every movement. Unconsciously, the blonde licked her lips hungrily. This did not go unnoticed by Silvermist and the water fairy grabbed the tinker, hugging her and pressing their bodies together as tightly as she could.

Tinkerbell gasped at the hard muscular body against hers and felt her knees shake. Silvermist felt so GOOD against her. Her hands trailed the lean body, moving around to cup the water fairy's firm ass. But then, her rationality caught up to her and the tinker pushed Silvermist away, moving back to look for an escape.

Silvermist grabbed her arm and pulled her back, but Tinkerbell lashed out blindly; she punched the water fairy in the jaw and kicked her in the groin, making Silvermist let go, grunting in pain. Tinkerbell raced for the wall, flying up it's height as Silvermist snarled below her.

Tinkerbell pushed her wings to go faster, wanting to get out, but the wall was too high and her wings began to tire. "No, no, no!" Her wings sputtered slightly before laying back against her as she fell. Something caught her before she crashed into the ground and the blonde heard purring.

"Such a wonderful display, my love. Perhaps when the ceremony is finished, I can show you how it's done." To emphasize her point, Silvermist opened her own wings, showing off her growing wingspan. Tinkerbell kicked against her chest and flew to the other side of the clearing. Silvermist flapped over to her, landing five feet away and striding forward. As Silvermist moved closer, Tinkerbell whimpered, trying to think of a way out of this situation. "Sil..." she breathed.

"I love you so much." Silvermist said lowly, making Tinkerbell stare in confusion. "I don't want to be without you again, Wink."

Understanding dawned on Tinkerbell at last as Silvermist pulled her forward and kissed her passionately. Pulling away, Tinkerbell pushed against her captor, but, due to her new strength, the water fairy was unfazed. Using aforementioned strength, Silvermist picked up the blonde fairy and tossed her onto a soft patch of ground. Silvermist had dug up the earth so that it was soft and rich and she had covered it with moss.

"No!" Tinkerbell shouted. "Stay away from me!"

Silvermist moved closer, excitement and lust prominent in her eyes as she took in the somewhat curvy form of her 'girlfriend'. As she grabbed three nearby bottles, the brunette surveyed them closely before nodding to herself and turning back to Tinkerbell. "You're wearing too much." she purred deeply.

"Stay away from me!" the tinker repeated, looking around for any escape.

She realized, with some horror, that the wall was too high for her to fly over, her wings would get tired again. Silvermist sent a rush of water at the other fairy to remove her clothes without damaging them before slowly peeling away her own clothes and crawling on top of the frightened fairy.

"I want you, Wink. I want to make sweet, passionate love to you and show you how much we need to be together."

"Sil, stop! I'm not Periwinkle!" Silvermist stopped, her eyes flashing brown again. "No." She whispered. "You're not." And just like that, they were gold. "But you look like her."

Grabbing a bottle filled with clear blue liquid, Silvermist took a swig and then held the bottle out to Tinkerbell. 'Periwinkle' pouted up at her and opened her mouth. Tinkerbell was keeping her lips firmly shut. Silvermist grasped the tinker's neck, making her cry out and while her mouth was open, Silvermist pour the rest of the liquid down her throat. Tinkerbell gagged in disgust as the vile tasting liquid made its way down her throat.

Next, Silvermist opened a bottle with lavender fluid inside. Taking two gulps of this, she repeated the process with Tinkerbell and the blonde nearly vomited the substance back up, so horrible was both the stench and the taste.

Last came a goopy black substance that made Tinkerbell queasy just looking at it. Silvermist, again, drank half the drink and moved closer to the tinker. Tinkerbell struggled, readying her stomach for regurgitation as Silvermist held her firmly. Draining the bottle down her throat, Tinkerbell was surprised to find that the substance was very sweet and almost tantalizingly pleasing. She gulped it down eagerly and almost pouted when there was none left. Silvermist chuckled and batted her eyelashes. "Trust me, you'll get something much sweeter now."

As the sun's last rays disappeared, Silvermist leaned over Tinkerbell happily, but the tinker tried to fight against her, wanting to get free and find an escape. Holding Tinkerbell's wrists above her head, Silvermist leaned down and kissed her roughly; she would have done it softly, but Tinkerbell kept moving her head away. Thrusting her tongue into the blonde's mouth and moaning quietly, Silvermist nipped Tinkerbell's lip and kissed down to her throat, licking and sucking on it.

"Stop! Silvermist, stop!"

"I _want_ you, Wink!" Silvermist snarled.

"But I'm _not_ Periwinkle!" Tinkerbell sobbed. Silvermist ignored the statement and brought her soaking core to Tinkerbell's and ground against her, moaning as she felt her arousal rising.

"Wink, that feels good." Silvermist breathed, her eyes wild.

"Please, stop!" Tinkerbell shrieked.

Silvermist kissed her deeply, forcing her tongue into the blonde's mouth and groaning. Tinkerbell bit on her tongue and Silvermist yelped. "Kinky, Wink." The water fairy giggled, kissing to the pale throat and back up to a pointed ear, nibbling happily at the tip. Silvermist lowered her head at the blonde's throat again, nipping and sucking at the soft skin.

"Wink, you're so soft." she purred, licking a slow trail down to Tinkerbell's breasts. Dipping her tongue into the valley between them, she swirled her tongue around to lap up the tangy sweat that had gathered there. Wrapping her mouth around a pert nipple, the water fairy sucked earnestly, feeling a sweet nectar hit her tongue. Her head began spinning wildly as she drank it down. Her breathing was wild as Tinkerbell screamed and sobbed.

The milk flowed steadily from Tinkerbell's breasts, but they didn't have as much as Silvermist thought they did. Growling angrily at the shortage, Silvermist sucked harder, pulling at the pert nubbin to try and coax more out. Tinkerbell writhed as her nipple grew agitated from the sharpness of the water fairy's teeth. Silvermist bit harder and her teeth broke the nipple's skin, causing blood to flow into her mouth. Pacified for the moment, Silvermist calmed again and sucked the blood from Tinkerbell's nipple.

"No!" Tinkerbell pushed at Silvermist, trying to make the water fairy let go, feeling the blood leave her as if Silvermist was a vampire bat. "Sil, stop!"

Smiling softly, Silvermist pulled back and stroked the other fairy's cheek gently. Tinkerbell cringed away and protested feebly as Silvermist lowered her head to the other nipple, sucking earnestly. The water fairy groaned at the sweet taste and grinned up at her unwilling lover. Just as with the other breast, Silvermist sucked the milk dry and broke the skin to drink more blood.

Tinkerbell groaned in pain, feeling lightheaded from all the blood loss. "Please, Sil, stop!"

"You taste so good." The water fairy purred. She pulled back and thrust harder against Tinkerbell's pussy, growling in frustration at the fact that her tentacle wouldn't extract.

"Why won't it come out?" she muttered under her breath, roughly thrusting against the tinker.

"Ow!" Tinkerbell shrieked. "Silvermist, _stop_! That _hurts_!" Silvermist glanced down at her and cocked her head; leaning down, she wrapped her lips around Tinkerbell's in a passionate gentle kiss.

Suddenly, a squishing sound was heard and the tinker fairy glanced down. What she saw made her gasp in horror. The dark blue tentacle had made its way from Silvermist's core and was slithering into hers. Wiggling frantically, she tried moving away, but the tentacle continued and slipped into her. The sensation was uncomfortable as the tentacle was slimy with Silvermist's juices, but a second later, Tinkerbell would rather have had the uncomfortable sensation back. Silvermist took a slight breath and thrust the tentacle into her, moaning out as it broke through Tinkerbell's virginal barrier. Screaming out, Tinkerbell convulsed as pain rocked through her stomach and legs.

"Wink you're so tight." Silvermist gasped. sliding her tentacle further. Tinkerbell screamed in agony, but the water fairy only heard her lover's screams of pleasure.

The slimy appendage made its way into the blonde's womb and sprouted miniature tendrils with suction cups on the end that instantly latched onto the walls around them. Tinkerbell squirmed at the uncomfortable sensation and Silvermist took it as 'Wink' grinding against her. "Does it feel good, Wink." she cooed, stroking the blonde fairy's cheek.

"No!" the tinker fairy screeched, writhing and squirming to get away.

"Stop!" Periwinkle paused at the yell, ignoring the heat's effects on her. "Get off me! Stop!"

"Tink?" The frost fairy murmured.

"That hurts! Get off me! Silvermist!"

"Mist?!"

Flapping her wings as fast as she could, Periwinkle followed the sound of her sister's screams of pain to a kind of meadow with a huge wall around it. Latching onto the wall, Periwinkle began to climb, letting her wings rest as she held the ice in her mouth.

_Hang on, Tink_. she thought determinedly. _I'm coming_.

Silvermist groaned and thrust more of her tentacle into Tinkerbell. The blonde cried out and Silvermist felt her stomach flip. Wriggling her hips, the water fairy thrust into the tinker again. Tinkerbell gasped and alternated between moaning and cringing in pain.

"Sil, please..."

"You want more, don't you, love?"

"I... I..." The poor tinker fairy couldn't decide whether she wanted the water fairy to continue or get off her. Suddenly, a tingling shot through her and Tinkerbell threw back her head, screaming out in rapture as her body shook.

"Silvermist!" she screamed as liquid squirted from her vaginal walls.

Silvermist felt something strange in her tentacle, like a sort of suction. A second later, she knew why: she was sucking up the tinker fairy's cum.

"Oh!" she cried, pressing her pussy flush against Tinkerbell's. "Periwinkle!" Silvermist screamed, feeling an explosion exit her tentacle straight into Tinkerbell's womb.

Just then, rage filled the tinker to the bursting. Tinkerbell didn't care that the other fairy was orgasming inside of her. She flipped them both over and, using Silvermist's momentary surprise, began beating at the water fairy with all the force she could manage. "Stop! Get off me!" Trying to detach herself, Tinkerbell groaned in frustration at being stuck fast by the tentacle. Pulling harder, the blonde landed a blow to Silvermist's jaw and caused the water fairy to cry out in pain. The tentacle stiffened inside of the blonde fairy, feeling as Tinkerbell bit and scratched at its owner, drawing blood from the bite wounds to her breasts and neck. Pushing further inside of the tinker, the tentacle released a bluish gray liquid into the her bloodstream.

Tinkerbell felt an overflowing type of sensation and the goo that Silvermist was emitting seemed to be rising within her body. It was almost suffocating... actually, it WAS suffocating. Tinkerbell's blue eyes widened in horror and her heart sped up, making the sensation worse; it felt like it was spreading fire through her veins. As her heart sped up, it felt like there was something constricting it, squeezing harder and harder. Whatever it was, it had coated her lungs and was clogging her airways.

"Silvermist!" she croaked. "Sil, I can't breathe!" Silvermist was still in too much pain to process very much, so she didn't hear.

"Silvermist!" Tinkerbell called out desperately, clutching at her throat in an effort to clear her airways and breathe. The water fairy recognized the tone and forced herself to pay attention. Glancing at her 'lover', Silvermist noticed her pallor. "Poison." she whispered.

Leaning down, she attached herself to Tinkerbell's right nipple and began sucking out the extra semen, spitting it into the grass. Gradually, the blonde's breath returned to normal and Silvermist grinned happily, leaning down to snag a soft loving passionate kiss. Tinkerbell, still slightly weakened from her near death experience, kissed back, thinking it was Vidia against her. Silvermist thrust her tentacle in gently, wanting to impregnate her love and tie them together as 'soul mates'. Tinkerbell wrapped her legs around Silvermist's lower back and met the water fairy, thrust for thrust, moaning in pleasure as she felt her orgasm pending. Silvermist could feel Tinkerbell's walls tightening around her and it served to heighten her own pleasure.

Periwinkle finally managed to scale the wall and looked over the edge, gasping at what she saw. Tears filled her eyes as she watched her girlfriend make love to her sister. "Silvermist." she murmured, anger warring with sadness at the sight before her. "How could you?"

Wound so tight that she couldn't take it anymore, Tinkerbell arched her back and moaned, clutching at Silvermist as the pleasure waves rocked through her. In turn, this sent Silvermist over the edge as well, groaning and shaking pleasurably. Silvermist hugged Tinkerbell close and opened her mouth to say something, but Tinkerbell felt part of the reality hit her as she came down from her high.

"I can't believe you!" Tinkerbell shrieked, slapping Silvermist as hard as she could. When the water fairy fell back, a sobbing Tinkerbell jumped on top of her and rode her angrily. "I fucking hate you! Now I'm probably, most likely, pregnant with your child, you bitch!"

Silvermist put her hands at the blonde's hips and slowed them. "Why did you stop?" Tinkerbell demanded venomously, going back to smacking Silvermist wherever she could. "You've already violated me! Why not do it again? Go on!"

Silvermist deftly flipped them back over and held Tinkerbell's wrists above her head, her eyes smoldering angrily. Tinkerbell froze at the storm in the large blue eyes as Silvermist snarled at her furiously. "Do you want to die? Do you have a death wish? If you keep beating at me, I will keep poisoning you! I don't want you to die; I fucking love you, Periwinkle!"

"**_I'M NOT PERIWINKLE_**!" Tinkerbell roared.

"I couldn't agree more." a voice said from above.

Both Silvermist and Tinkerbell looked up to see a slightly dizzy Periwinkle fluttering down.

"Wink?" Silvermist choked in confusion.

* * *

_**Uh-oh. This is bad. Review for me, kay.**_


	21. Chapter 20

**_I don't own Tinkerbell_**

* * *

"Mist, get off Tinkerbell now!"

Silvermist retracted her tentacle and rolled off her hostage. Tinkerbell immediately sat up and curled in on herself, bawling as she realized that she wasn't a virgin anymore. Periwinkle descended and tossed aside the piece of ice she had been holding. Storming over to Silvermist, she didn't hesitate to raise her hand and a sharp sound was heard as she slapped the water fairy as hard as she could.

"How could you do this?" she shrieked, slapping Silvermist again and again. "She's my sister, she's not me! Were you that insecure about my love for you that you had to bind my sister to you so I would stay? I would NEVER stop loving you, Silvermist. Why would you do this? Do you know what the penalty for rape is? Do you?! You're BAIT for a hawk now! The next time a hawk attacks, you'll be chained to the ground and eaten while everyone else gets away! Why would you do this?!"

Silvermist stared at her, her eyes unfocused and wavering slightly. Periwinkle realized that Silvermist either wasn't of her right mind just yet or wasn't listening. Sighing, she made her way over to Tinkerbell. She frosted a leaf and waited for it to melt some before cleaning up her sister as gently as she could.

"Peri, it's not her fault." Tink murmured.

"How is it not her fault?" Periwinkle demanded gruffly.

"Because she wasn't in her right mind when she did it. Being forcibly separated from you tore her mind apart."

Periwinkle huffed and went back to wiping the tinker fairy down. When she passed over Tink's stomach, she felt a jolt in her hand and gasped. "Oh no!" She squeaked.

"What?" Tinkerbell asked softly. "What is it?"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Periwnkle sank to her knees as tears made their way down her face. "You can't be. You just CAN'T be!"

"What is it, Peri?"

"You're pregnant!" Periwinkle sobbed. "Silvermist impregnated you."

Tinkerbell took in a deep breath and pulled her sister to her. "I... that could be a problem for me and trying to explain it to Vidia."

Periwinkle nodded and sniffed, looking over at the unresponsive Silvermist. "Congratulations!" she shouted. "Are you fucking happy now? You just got my sister FUCKING pregnant!"

"Peri, we need to calm down and think about this so that we can figure out how to cover it up until I'm ready for everyone to know."

"Don't." Both girls turned to Silvermist to find her staring at the ground. When she raised her head, Tinkerbell nearly wept for joy to see that the brown eyes she remembered had returned. "I don't deserve to live for what I did to you, Tink. Let everyone find out and I'll take the punishment."

"No!" the sisters shouted.

"You can't leave me!" Periwinkle told her firmly.

"I just raped and impregnated your sister and you still love me?" Silvermist inquired incredulously.

"Of course I do." Periwinkle replied softly.

Turning to her sister, the frost fairy sighed. "Tink, maybe... you aren't going to like this, but I think... you need to get... an abortion."

"What?" Silvermist and Tinkerbell exclaimed.

"Well, it's just-"

"Can't she keep it?" Silvermist pleaded. "I've always wanted a child, honest. I know they're a lot of work, but I really want a baby."

"But Sil, think of what could happen to you if I keep the baby and it comes out with black hair instead of purple." Tinkerbell pointed out.

"I know, and I wish it was Wink that was having her, but please! I don't want my child to never see sunlight or feel water under her fingers or-"

"-get killed with her mother for being a rape child?" Periwinkle insisted gently.

Silvermist deflated at that and sighed. "It's not right to kill a baby, but... I don't want Vidia angry at Tink."

"And we don't want you dead." Tinkerbell added.

Silvermist shrugged and took a shaky breath. "How do we kill it?"

Suddenly, Periwinkle gasped and grinned. "We may not have to!" she said excitedly.

"Huh?" the two Warm fairies inquired.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think I know a way to cover it up and keep the baby." Periwinkle mused.

Tinkerbell and Silvermist both looked up at her and blinked several times before the brunette asked, "How? How can you make it so no one knows Tink... is pregnant?" Periwinkle looked them both in the eye before closing her own and taking several deep breaths. Tinkerbell and Silvermist glanced at each other. Slowly, Periwinkle opened her eyes to reveal that they had darkened to the foresty green of fresh summer leaves.

"What is up with you two and the eyes changing color?" Tinkerbell demanded in frustration.

"It's our dating trait." Silvermist shrugged, Blue Eyes thinking of a quick excuse. "When we're aroused, nervous, anxious or excited, our eyes change color to signal to others that a certain emotion may be pumping through our system."

"Ok, Mist... you won't like what I'm about to say. Tink, you might not either."

"How do we fix this?" Tinkerbell inquired curiously.

"You... and I... have to... have sex."

Both Silvermist and Tinkerbell blinked at her several times each. "You're joking?" Tinkerbell asked at last. Periwinkle shook her head.

"Are you punishing me for raping Tink?" Silvermist asked slowly. Periwinkle shook her head again.

"But... that's incest." Silvermist murmured. "The penalty for that is... actually, I don't think they have a penalty for that because no other family members have actually been documented."

"Sil, do you want to die and never see your child or live and watch her grow up?" Tinkerbell demanded quietly.

"I... I..." Silvermist fought with herself. "You've faced so much trauma because of me already, Tink. Are... are you sure?"

Tinkerbell looked up at her sister. "How does it work?"

"When we have sex, our Pixie Dust will mix. That will restore you to being a virgin, though I'm not sure of the specifics.. I need to suck the fertilized egg out of you in order for it to transfer from you to me. Sis, this is really big. A-are you sure?"

"Yes. I love both of you and I don't want you torn apart."

Periwinkle nodded and moved forward, stroking her sister's cheek. She slowly moved forward, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. Never did Periwinkle think that one of her naughtiest fantasies would come true. She was about to make love to her sister. Tinkerbell moaned and slid her tongue out to meet Periwinkle's, holding herself back even though she wanted her sister desperately. The frost fairy gasped and Tinkerbell slowly laid her on the moss, removing her dress, pants and shoes. Silvermist watched the two for a moment before turning and picking up the blonde's dress, moving to the wall and beginning to sow it up. As she did so, she watched the two sisters make love to each other. She could tell both were trying to hold back. "They must have felt attracted to each other on more than just a sisterly base." The water fairy mused quietly.

Tinkerbell, by now, was on top, her fingers rubbing at Periwinkle's pussy gently. "God, you're so wet!" She moaned, beginning to run both hands up and down Periwinkle's subtle curvy hips. She leaned down to bite and suck at the frost fairy's neck as said fairy groaned and ground further against her sister. The tinker began kissing along the frost fairy's stomach when Periwinkle moaned out the order to stop.

Tinkerbell pulled back in confusion and the ice blue eyes of her partner zeroed in on her chest; it was swollen again and Periwinkle knew it was filled with sweet nectar for her. Leaning up, Periwinkle gently licked at Tinkerbell's breasts, causing a shrill moan from the blonde. Slowly, the frost fairy latched onto a dark nipple and sucked at it, slurping at the nectar-like substance.

Silvermist cocked her head in confusion; the nectar was glowing as it flowed from one fairy to the other. It was almost like... Silvermist's eyes widened. "Pixie Dust." The magic of the girls' twin Pixie Dust caused them both to glow for a moment, Tinkerbell moaning and whimpeing as Periwinkle suckled her like a baby. Feeling her sister sucking the baby out of her sent Tinkerbell over the edge, moaning brokenly and shuddering as her hot slippery cum gushed over Periwinkle's thighs and center.

Once the glow had faded, Periwinkle gasped and flipped their positions, putting Tinkerbell on the bottom. Pressing their soaking centers together, Periwinkle felt herself letting go and moaned out in absolute desire.

"Peri!" Tinkerbell hissed. "Fuck!"

Periwinkle spread both their legs and positioned one of her thighs against Tinkerbell's center before beginning to ride the tinker's thigh, groaning with need. The blonde got the hint and began riding the frost fairy's thigh, pulling Periwinkle down for a passionate kiss.

As she rode her sister's thigh, Tinkerbell couldn't help but notice how the pale breasts had matured greatly since their first meeting, the cold keeping them round and perky. Reaching up, the blonde rubbed her thumbs over the fast hardening nipples while her fingers squeezed and kneaded at the rest of the small mounds. Periwinkle gasped and whimpered, arching as her own orgasm raced through her. She released her juices into her sister and shuddered as she came down.

As their combined Pixie Dust mixed again, Tinkerbell felt a tingling in her core. Moaning, she ground against the pale limb between her legs and felt the tingling increase. Her walls felt like they were stretching and she knew why: he hymen was being restored, her wounds healed. At this revelation, Tinkerbell felt overjoyed lust rock through her and switched their positions again, grinding almost forcefully against her sister's soaked pussy.

"Peri!" the tinker gasped, leaning down for another hungry kiss. "God, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Tink." Periwinkle groaned.

"Come with me."

Periwinkle nodded, her eyes wild as they stared up at her sister. With one last smooth thrust against each other, the twins threw back their heads and screamed out their climax. Silvermist watched as the Pixie Dust around them finally settled. Tinkerbell grinned and gave her sister one last kiss before rolling off of her. Silvermist stood with the newly sown dress and took a deep breath. Slowly moving forward, the water fairy stayed quiet as Tinkerbell took it gratefully. The tinker fairy glanced down at herself and grimaced, noticing how much sex juice and moss she was covered in. Thinking quickly, the resident water fairy called some liquid from her pond and gently hosed the blonde down.

"Thanks, Sil." Tinkerbell murmured softly, noting the brunette's silence. Once she was dressed, Tinkerbell took a step toward Silvermist, but frowned when the other fairy moved away. "Sil, it's ok. I know it wasn't your fault."

"But it was." Silvermist whispered brokenly. "I let myself get weak and let anger and lust cloud my clear thinking."

"But everything's ok now. Come here."

Silvermist stayed where she was so Tinkerbell pulled her into a soft hug. The water fairy clutched at her and sniffed.

"Tink, I'm so sorry I did that and I swear, when Wink goes back over to the winter side, I'm staying as far from you as possible."

"There's no need for that, Sil."

"I don't care, I'm doing it anyway, just to be sure you're safe."

"I'm not going back over to Winter." Periwinkle whispered.

"What?!" The two Warm fairies exclaimed.

"Are you crazy?" Silvermist scolded her. "You could break a wing over here or, like, have heat stroke or something!"

"Mist." Periwinkle hooked her arms around Silvermist's neck. "I'm PREGNANT. With YOUR child. I'm NEVER leaving your side again."

"How do you figure?"

"Because I love you. And she'll love you too."

Silvermist smiled. "Tink, do you need help getting home?"

"No, I'm fine." Tinkerbell walked over to Silvermist and the water fairy took a step back. The tinker fairy's heart broke at the amount of guilt and fear in the large brown eyes. She leapt forward and hugged Silvermist to her, cradling the water fairy softly as Silvermist cried into her shoulder.

"It'll be ok, Sil. I promise."

Silvermist nodded, wiping away more tears.

"Sil, just promise me something?"

"Anything Tink. I'll go turn myself in right now if-."

"Not necessary." Tinkerbell told her hurriedly. "No, we need you alive for this. Promise me you'll take care of my sister, no matter what happens?"

"Tink, I... I could never let anything happen to her while I'm near. I love her with everything I am, I swear."

Tinkerbell looked into the brown eyes and saw the truth behind the words. "Good. Then I'll see you back at the river. Um... how do I get out?"

"Door." Silvermist pointed to a hidden door in the wall that led in the direction of Pixie Hollow.

"Thanks."

Before lifting off, Tinkerbell gave Periwinkle a parting hug as well. "Thank you for saving me." The blonde whispered.

"Thank you for saving her." Periwinkle replied, laying a hand on her stomach.

* * *

**_Now, here's the moment I've been waiting for. REVIEW!_**


	22. Chapter 21

**_Ah, yay. Perimist smut._**

**_I don't own Tinkerbell_**

* * *

Silvermist watched her friend fly away before moving over to her girlfriend. Periwinkle was stroking her stomach happily, a soft smile lighting her face. Settling down beside the blissful frost fairy, Silvermist laid a hand on her stomach as well.

"She's going to grow up to be just like you." She murmured.

"Maybe." Periwinkle agreed. "Or perhaps she'll grow up to be like her sire."

"I hope not."

Periwinkle looked up to see the water fairy's eyes overflowing with guilt and self-hatred. "Hey." Periwinkle took her hand. "You had one mess up and that's something we all get. It doesn't make you a bad person, just exceptional."

Silvermist shrugged and Periwinkle sighed. Grabbing the brunette's face, the frost fairy pressed their lips together in a love-filled desperate kiss. Silvermist responded in kind and Periwinkle laid her down, climbing atop her.

"Make love to me, Mist." she pleaded.

Silvermist nodded and whispered, "I love you, Wink."

"Only you, Mistie."

Silvermist gently switched their positions and leaned down to give her love a passionate kiss. Periwinkle moaned, feeling the water fairy's hard abs against her. "So muscular." she groaned, trailing a hand down the brunette's stomach, feeling the muscles poke out at her hands.

Silvermist trailed kisses all over her face and neck, going along her forehead and across her eyebrows to her eyelids and down her nose, across one cheek and around her mouth to the other before coming semicircle and returning to her mouth, pressing a deep kiss to the pink lips. Periwinkle whimpered and tangled her fingers in the soft black hair as Silvermist marked her throat, claiming her for all to see. The winter fairy felt heat shoot through her body, much stronger than it had done with Tinkerbell; it was like Silvermist was setting her on fire.

Silvermist slowly trailed her lips down to Periwinkle's maturing breasts, testing their weight in her hand and smiling softly at the pressing weight. "You're so beautiful." she murmured, looking into the ice blue eyes she'd missed. Periwinkle beamed at her and Silvermist engulfed a pert nipple in her mouth, moaning at the salty taste. Periwinkle arched into her, groaning with need as more fire shot right to her core.

"Oh Mistie." Silvermist's brown eyes flicked up to look at her lover and Periwinkle whimpered, wiggling with need. Silvermist smiled and slithered down her body, leaving a burning trail of kissed, sucked and nipped flesh behind her. The water fairy widened her lover's legs and looked at her fully, her eyes trailing the skin hungrily.

"Goddess, you're amazing." she breathed.

"Please, Silvermist." Periwinkle begged, her moist opening wiggling in anticipation. Slowly, Silvermist leaned down and rubbed her nose against the frost fairy's lower outer lips and inhaled the musky, wintry scent, feeling lightheaded.

"Mist?" Silvermist glanced up at a flushed Periwinkle. "Is this your first time?"

"As myself, not possessed or whatever I was with Tink."

"Then do what's natural. That's what Slush told me."

Silvermist nodded and cautiously flicked her tongue through Periwinkle's lower lips. Both moaned, Periwinkle arched her back as Silvermist dug deeper. "Oh yes, Mist!" Silvermist nipped at Periwinkle's clit, licking and sucking almost desperately at the frost fairy's core.

"Ah, Mistie!" Periwinkle clutched at the grass around her as she writhed and moaned, whimpering in desperate need. "Please! Please, make this stop!"

"Make what stop?" Silvermist asked in confusion.

"This aching need, Silvermist! Stop it!"

"But... didn't you feel it with Tink?"

"N-not this... intense! Please, make it stop!"

Silvermist nodded and sucked at her lover's clit, feeling as Periwinkle screamed out her release for all of Neverland to hear. "Silvermist!" And apparently, Neverland would know who she loved as well. The water fairy licked up the liquid spilling from her frost fairy's core before moving up to kiss her passionately.

"Th-thank you." Periwinkle whispered, aftershocks running through her.

"I love you." Silvermist murmured.

"Only you." Periwinkle agreed, relaxing into the musculature of the other fairy.

* * *

_**And then there's an epilogue to this particular part. so review and tell me how you liked it.**_


	23. Chapter 22

**_I don't own Tinkerbell._**

* * *

Queen Clarion paced her throne room as Lord Milori stood and watched her warily. "Something's not quite right, Milori." the queen murmured. "Something... bad... for us."

"Have you any idea what this could be?" Lord Milori inquired slowly.

"No. But something has happened that has set into motion a chain of events that could mean trouble."

"How do you know, Clarion?"

"Because I feel it!" Queen Clarion hissed, glaring at him for a second before resuming her pacing. "I feel that something isn't right."

"Clarion, perhaps we should wait and see what happens before thinking too much into it. Remember what happened the last time you became so stressed."

Queen Clarion sighed. "I couldn't eat, wouldn't sleep and ended up in the Healing Cove for three days confined to bed rest."

"Exactly. For now, just let it go. It could be nothing, it could be something, but we won't know for certain until it comes our way so relax a bit." As he said this, Lord Milori moved forward to massage the monarch's shoulders gently.

Queen Clarion let out a soft moan. "You may be right." she murmured. "The Fates are playing with my mind again. We should wait it out. After all, Snowstorm is dead, so how bad could this new threat be?"

* * *

**_There's the next chapter. Happiness?_**


End file.
